Carpe Diem
by FiliaScriptor
Summary: When Evil rears its ugly head, it's up to all of the former Power Rangers to save the world...again. MMPR-PRNS
1. Chapter 1: A Call for Action

A/N: Sorry 'Carpe Diem' has been such a mess recently, but I've managed to rewrite it, one chapter at a time. Anyways, I hope it's better and as thanks for putting up with my strange updating schedule, I've added a lot of new scenes, which are mainly romantic. So please enjoy and review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It is time for the end of the Rangers," whispered a quiet figure in a hooded garb, its tone so cold that it would make a grown man tremble, as he ran his gloved hand over the blade of his beautiful jewel encrusted sword.  
  
" Sir, thank you for returning us to the side of Darkness. We are forever in your debt." Said another voice from the darkness. It was Lord Zedd, dressed in a black cloak, with Rita Repulsa by his side.  
  
" Yeah, it was horrible to be... nice," shuddered Divatox, as she primped her hair.  
  
" To be good is to be weak, eh?"  
  
" Yeah Master!" Jindrax yelled, before Toxica shut him up.  
  
" And now the Council has been formed. Together, we will revenge against the Power Rangers, and make the universe rightfully ours!" cackled the hooded man, as King Mondo and Queen Machinia, Vypra, three Mutorgs, and Representatives of Dark Spectre also appeared from the shadows.  
  
" The reign of Evil is upon us!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Kurt, any mail for me?"  
  
" Actually Ms. Hart, you have a package from out of state waiting in the lobby." This got Kim's attention. After saying goodbye to her mailman, she rushed down to the apartment building's lobby and asked for a package under her name. It was small as far as such things go, but the wrapping paper was beautiful, with exotic pink and silver emblems swirling gracefully on a dark gray background. Wistfully, she thought to back to her Ranger friends, of any who could have sent this. Kim could hardly wait to get it into her room before carefully tearing the paper and gazing inside. It was a bracelet.  
  
' Strange... there isn't even a card. Could Trini've sent it?' It was so pretty though, platinum was her guess, and had a rich scarlet-colored jewel in the very middle. Snapping it onto her wrist, the brunette admired it in the sunlight. She'd call Trini in the morning to than her.  
  
~*~  
  
About 110 miles away, another Ranger was settled, but his mood was very different. Times were hard, and sometimes, emotions can get the better of a person...  
  
Wiping his sweaty brow, Tommy Oliver was ready to either right down on the mat and go to sleep or jump up and go punch a punching bag. He knew that the Scarlet Dragon Athletics Center was still getting on its feet, but man! What he wouldn't give for some extra money to hire some help!  
  
" Hey Oliver, you're looking... down." Rocky DeSantos walked into the room, and instantly felt the bad vibes radiating off of his longtime friend. Seeing Tommy lying spread-eagle on the floor didn't make things any better.  
  
" You try having seven karate classes in a row, plus practicing for the county tournament, plus trying to hang on to a relationship!" Immediately, Tommy regretted his angry words.  
  
" I'm sorry Tom. When we started, we all knew we'd be stressed out until we start a constant flow of students..." Tommy sighed and slowly stood up.  
  
" I'm sorry man... I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to head home. I'm in need sleep...bad," Tommy turned to Rocky, who was similarly dressed in a sweaty red gi, though Tommy's was white. The Mexican-American looked worn out, and somewhat older than his 25 years. He had also turned more serious over the years, though on good days, the old sparkle came back into the man's brown eyes.  
  
" Hey, why not you get home too? I bet Carrie would like you home early once this year." Carinita DeSantos was Rocky's younger sister who lived with him in a small condo near the beach.  
  
" Can't. I'm meeting with a possible benefactor, and we both know how rare those are. I'll see ya tomorrow Tommy." Tommy groaned as the ex-Red Ranger left the sparring room. Well that went well.  
  
" I just had to take on that extra class... oh damn, I better call Kat," he muttered to himself, and strode to the locker room.  
  
~*~  
  
William Cranston turned hesitantly to his sleeping wife's form, before tiptoed to the bedroom door.  
  
" Don't even think that you're going to work without me," groaning, Billy turned to his wife's voice.  
  
"You need sleep my love. You were up throughout the night with me doing tests on atmospheric densities."  
  
" Which means you need just as much sleep as me," Trini Kwan-Cranston pulled back the covers to reveal the Asian woman in cream-colored silk pajamas and long mussed hair.  
  
" I'm perfectly all right. My body is accustomed to short hours of sleep, thus, I will be fine. Now, you dear, shall be back to sleep."  
  
" Too late, I'm up." Trini got up, stretched, and lazily walked over and draped her arms over her husband's shoulders.  
  
" Now, I'm going to get into the shower before I start working... would you like to join me?" With a growing smile, Billy began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey, are you the stunt director? Can you help me with this scene?"  
  
" Okay, sure. Um, scene 34 is where you freefall from a building, right? Now when you fall and hit the mark, just hit your shoulder, not your back. Oh, hold on a moment, all right?" Adam Park grabbed the water bottle he had put down, and walked to the producer who was motioning for him.  
  
" Call from a Mr. E," Racking his brains, Adam tried to think of someone with an "E" last name. Taking the phone, Adam spoke.  
  
" This is Adam Park. May I help you?"  
  
" You and your Ranger friends are about to die. Better be ready Mr. Park, for the first strike will occur on your day of lost spirits... The day where your spirits will become mine... the day when I, Master Evil, will take my vengeance, and do what no one else has... to kill every Ranger!" An abrupt click meant that the threatening call was over.  
  
" Mr. Park? Are you okay? You look like you heard your death wish!"  
  
" I'm going to need a clear schedule for a while, is that okay? I have to deal with a personal emergency." After the producer agreed, Adam grabbed the phone again, and dialed Tanya's cell number.  
  
" Tanya Sloan speaking."  
  
" Hey Tan, I need you to gather all of our Ranger friends together for tonight and tell them to get their old morphers out. It's a huge emergency," he muttered, making sure no one could hear the conversation.  
  
" An emergency? What happened Adam? Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine, and I'll tell you later. I'm leaving work; so if you need me, call my cell. Love you."  
  
" Love you too. I'll have them come over to our apartment at 7, okay?"  
  
" Okay. Bye."  
  
With a sigh, Adam hurried to his car, his mind instantly switching from his normal job to the work he'd held since his teens.  
  
~*~  
  
" What's up?" Jason Scott came hurrying into the door at 7:30, still dressed in his courtroom best. He was in the middle of a case, when he had gotten Tanya's message, and somehow convinced the judge that there was a family crisis and to postpone the hearing until next Thursday.  
  
" And I thought I was the late one bro!" Tommy hugged his best friend. Everyone was there up to the Turbo team, except Aisha and Zack, who were both working with uneducated villages in Africa, and Kim, who was living in Los Angeles and wasn't home when Tanya called.  
  
" Yeah, well I was in the middle of a trial. So what's the problem?"  
  
" I got a call from a new villain. His name's Master Evil, and he swore to do what no other has done... to defeat the Power Rangers."  
  
" Pretty sure of himself, isn't he? Well, this should be just like all the others." Rocky shrugged, looking at Justin.  
  
" He's not. Adam and I got together this afternoon and researched this guy. It turns out that he's been organizing a "council of Evil". He's somehow brought back every villain we've fought against, like Lord Zedd, King Mondo, and Divatox, just to name a few."  
  
" But I thought Zordon cleansed them!" shouted Rocky.  
  
" He did, but Master Evil managed to bring them back to the Dark Side. We're still trying to find out how he did it."  
  
" I think we'll need backup," mumbled Adam. He picked up Tanya's cell phone off the table.  
  
" Does anyone know who the last Ranger team was?"  
  
" Um, yes. The Wild Force team, but they're in Turtle Cove. That's about 150 miles north of Stone Canyon. Is it so bad that we have to call them?" questioned Trini, tightening her grip on Billy's hand.  
  
" I hate to say it, but I think we'll need to contact all Power Ranger teams. Better break out the address books." Jason replied grimly. Tanya let out a small sigh. This wasn't how she planned to meet all the teams.  
  
~*~  
  
" How're you holding up?" Adam had found Rocky looking at the stars on the balcony.  
  
" I just don't get it.... We've already defeated these guys, but because of some weirdo, we're back to where we were 9 years ago???" Rocky shook his head.  
  
" It's just not fair."  
  
" One thing we've learned is that when it comes to being Power Rangers, "fair" isn't part of the job. Instead of being mad at the past, let's protect the present, and have a safe future, okay?" Adam turned and stared at his irritated friend.  
  
"Um Rocko... is something else bothering you?" After a long silence, Rocky finally spoke.  
  
" It's Aisha. I thought we had some sort of connection... that we could actually become something more then just, you know, friends. But I was talking with Zack yesterday, and it turns out he's been spending a lot of time with her in Zambia. They've been getting to know each other, and recently... well, Zack and Aisha are now a couple." Adam could only sigh and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He knew that Rocky had had a crush on Aisha for a very long time, and that Rocky had been working up the nerve to go see her.  
  
" I'm sorry Rock, but you know, there are plenty of fish in sea."  
  
" Yeah, but I thought I had found my fish...enough of this. I'm beginning to get depressed. C'mon Frog boy, let's go and see how the others are doing, okay?"  
  
" If you say so."  
  
~*~  
  
" Carter! You have a phone call from someone named Tom Oliver. Isn't he the Ranger you introduced me to?"  
  
" Yeah, he was formerly the Red Turbo." He took the phone from Dana and listened as his friend spoke.  
  
" What? Are you serious?" A shocked expression came on his face, as Tommy described their plight. Soon he hung up and turned to his girlfriend sadly.  
  
" Will you be able to round up your brother and the others?"  
  
" Sure, but I need to know what's wrong?" Carter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.  
  
" I'll explain to you... after I call up Cole and the Wild Force Rangers."  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later, Tommy waited impatiently for the other teams to arrive. They had chosen the Command Center, where Zordon and Dimitria had once been, as the headquarters. Just standing outside it brought back memories of his adolescence; some memories were sentimental, while others scared him shitless. He had decided to come early, if only to recall the memories. Rocky, TJ, Kat, Jason, and he all decided as co-owners to close the Scarlet Dragon Center for a while, so that they could dedicate their time to the mission, instead of also worrying about business. It would lose a lot of clients, but if it meant the world being safe... so be it. Even though they were closed, Jason and Kat had stayed behind to fill out some taxes. Soon, cars lined the dirt road leading up the Command Center.  
  
" Hey TJ," Tommy waved to his successor and one of his business associates, TJ Johnson. The other teams were just arriving, after being barely informed of the situation the day before. Only the Galactic team was missing, because Terra Venture was too far away from Earth at the time.  
  
" So are we going to be told more about this Master Evil?"  
  
" Yeah. Let's go round up the Red rangers and I'll tell you. Where're Cassie and the others?" Tommy watched smugly as TJ's ears flushed a dull red.  
  
" Why did I even tell you that I like her?"  
  
" Well, probably because you're gullible, and I managed to drag it out of you."  
  
" Right."  
  
~*~  
  
" Are you almost done entering the amounts into the computer?" Kat looked over at her anxious friend.  
  
" Jase, calm down. I'm sure Tommy's not going to let the others make any plans to defeat this Council until the original Red Ranger is there with him. All right?"  
  
" Yeah... Sorry. It's just that after all these years of not being a Ranger, I feel almost-"  
  
" Excited?"  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" I feel the same way." After a soft beep, Kat switched off the computer and linked her arm in his.  
  
" Ready to go mighty leader?" Jason picked up his motorcycle keys and grinned.  
  
" Wanna take a ride?" Kat disappeared for a moment, before coming back with a black and pink motorbike helmet.  
  
" Do you know how long I've been waiting for that offer?" They walked over to his bike and got on.  
  
" Hold on tight, because this goes pretty fast."  
  
" Jason, I've been on a motorcycle before. Not all my skills go with the Powers when it's over."  
  
" I'm not doubting, just reminding." With a quick 'rev' of the engine, the pair sped off in a breeze of reds, blacks, and pinks.  
  
~*~  
  
Kim slowly parked her white convertible behind all the rest of the cars, and waved to Trini, who was sitting on the Center's steps with Billy.  
  
" Long time no see guys!" She hugged her friends and looked around.  
  
" Are there any others here?"  
  
" Yes, but Tommy took them inside. I believe he wants to discuss the information with them. Since we already properly informed, we're waiting outside." Billy glanced to see how Kim would react to her old boyfriend's name, and was relieved to see she did not flinch as she used to.  
  
" I see. Well, I guess I better get debriefed too." She patted her friends' shoulders and walked inside.  
  
" Do you think she's still hurting? I mean, I know she and Tommy are friends now, but still..." Trini echoed his inner thoughts.  
  
" I think that we should let it all take its course. Who are we still waiting for?"  
  
" Well, Jase and Kat are still at the Athletics Center, and Aisha and Zack are in Ghana. But besides them, I think we're all here."  
  
" Good, that means a little peace and quiet..." Trini wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and snuggled closer.  
  
" Who knows how long we'll have that..."  
  
~*~  
  
" So is Master Evil the President of the council?" asked Carter, after the former Red rangers reviewed what they knew of the mysterious foe. Tommy had tried to wait for Jason, but reluctantly started after a half hour.  
  
" Sounds like it. What are we going to do? Should each team just find and re-fight the baddie we defeated?" wondered Eric. The men pondered in silence, until Jason hurried in and spoke up.  
  
" I say we wait until the first strike to fight, then stay together instead of breaking up into our teams," Jason looked at Tommy and grinned. Leave it to Jason to come in at the right moments.  
  
" My gut says that they've planned on us splitting us up into our normal teams, so we have to confuse them and stay together. Besides, many are stronger than one." The former Zeo and Turbo Red Ranger nodded.  
  
" Good idea. So are we agreed that unless we come up with something better, this is our plan?" 9 other heads nodded.  
  
" Rangers! A monster and Putties are attacking in Angel Grove Park and there are panicking picnickers!" The Red rangers hopped up from the conference table, and ran back to the main part of the Command Center.  
  
" Thanks Alpha. So who's taking them on?"  
  
" Let my Zeo team go first." Tommy pulled his old Zeonizer and his crystal out of his pocket.  
  
" Hey... how did you get that? I thought you gave them up?" Wes murmured, looking at the crystal for the first time.  
  
" Well, it turns out after Alpha 6 took over Alpha 5's job, it also took its predecessor's stuff."  
  
" So does that mean your team has their equipment already?" Tommy nodded, and the others agreed for him to go into battle.  
  
" Zeo Ranger V!" Tommy quickly morphed into his old uniform, before running to get his team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be out (knock on wood) by Dec.10, but who knows. Let me know if this is better, and by the way, I'm still searching for a beta reader/editor. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

A/N: Ah. Another chapter uploaded... for anyone wondering, I'll try to update every Wednesday and Friday, so look then. Also, does anyone know how to remove my previous reviews? I want to start over in review count without having to delete the entire story, but I don't know how... Let me know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Zeo Rangers teleported in and instantly began to fight the Putties that were terrorizing a group of terrified picnickers. Unlike in the past, these Putties wouldn't disintegrate with only one punch or kick, and soon, the Power Rangers tired.  
  
" What the Devil? These guys are like Putties on steroids!" shouted Rocky, as he tried to take on 4 at a time.  
  
" Seriously!" Tommy kicked a Puttie in the stomach.  
  
" Hey Tom! You and the girls can go after the monster! I think Rocko and I got it!" Adam ducked as a Puttie swung at his head.  
  
" Speak for yourself bro!" Rocky jumped away, just as two Putties ran into each other. Tommy nodded, and the three hurried towards the monster called FlingSling, leaving Adam and Rocky with about a dozen Putties each.  
  
" Your days are up FlingSling!" shouted Tommy, and pulled out his Zeo pistol and began to shoot the monster.  
  
" You wish Red Ranger." A slingshot appeared and the monster flung a large, flaming orb at them. They leaped out of the way, and instead, the sphere hit the lake nearby with a sizzle and splash. Tanya brought out her double- clubs and tossed them at FlingSling just as Kat threw her discs. Sparks flew all over the park, and little fires shot up all around them, making the victims scream and cry. That attack shook it up, but other than that, did nothing.  
  
" What are we going to do guys? We've done everything we can, and it's not fazing him!" worried Kat.  
  
" Just keep at it! We've beaten these things before!" Tommy drew out his sword and charged. FlingSling chucked another orb, and Tommy barely dodged it.  
  
" Kat, watch out!" screamed Tanya, as the fire orb meant for Tommy hit Kat and threw her up against a nearby tree. Only a light moan proved that the crumpled Ranger was even alive. A few moments later, Kat unmorphed.  
  
-In the counsel of Evil-  
  
" The poor, poor Pink Ranger," muttered Lord Zedd.  
  
" Send more of my Putties and drain the last of the Rangers' energy!" screamed Rita, waving her staff about.  
  
" No! Make FlingSling grow, grow, grow!!!" cackled Divatox.  
  
" Let me send some of my followers, Toxica and Jindrax, and finish them off!" Roared Master Org. Master Evil pursed his lips and thought for a moment before speaking.  
  
" We shall leave them for now, just as a warning. Then it will make the final battle so much more satisfying..."  
  
~*~  
  
Just as soon as the monster and Putties arrived, they just as quickly left. The four unmorphed, and Tommy ran to his wounded girlfriend.  
  
" Kat? Are you okay?" He ran his hand over Kat's bruised face, and lightly shook her shoulder. She didn't move.  
  
" Billy, come in."  
  
" Billy's left with Justin and Trip. Are you all okay?" came Jason's voice.  
  
" No. Kat's really injured. Can you transport her back?"  
  
" Yeah. Hold on." A pause came from both sides, before Kat streamed away in a beam of pink light.  
  
" Jase... take good care of her, and call me if anything happens."  
  
" You got it bro." As soon as Kat was gone, a holographic being appeared.  
  
" You have only felt the tip of the iceberg Rangers. You've been warned." The holographic Master Evil laughed, then disappeared, leaving the injured rangers to help the victims out the battle weary park.  
  
~*~  
  
" Kat?" Jason was attempting to awaken her as he stroked the back of her hand.  
  
" J-Jason?" Kat murmured weakly. Her head spun, and it was hard to focus.  
  
" How're you feeling?"  
  
" Like parp... think you could knock me out so I can sleep again?" Jason chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
  
" I'll go get some painkillers then contact Tommy, okay?" Kat nodded hazily, then closed her eyes and grimaced. Jason sighed and left the room. By the time he came back, Kat had dozed off in a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
" You all did really well," said Trini, as she dabbed antiseptic onto some of Kat's minor wounds. She had been going in and out of consciousness, but at least she had stabilized.  
  
" We failed," Tommy shook his head, " People were hurt, and one person even died."  
  
" Hey Billy? Can you come here real quick?" Jason called to his friend, who was currently bandaging Rocky's bleeding arm.  
  
" Yeah. I'll be right back, okay?" Billy got up and walked over to his pensive friend.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I was thinking while you were gone... Do you think we could evacuate the Angel Grove citizens into the Stone Canyon caves? It'd just be temporary, but they'd be safe from this."  
  
" Well... we'd have to consult with the mayor of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon, but if the Power Rangers are the requesters, it's very possible." Jason rubbed his chin.  
  
" Want to find out?" Billy grinned and nodded. Both pulled out their old morphers. And at the same time, yelled:  
  
"It's Morphing Time!"  
  
~*~  
  
A few days after the park battle...  
  
" Hey Kat, how are you feeling?" Tommy walked slowly into his girlfriend's room, but soon realized that she was missing.  
  
" Kat?? Where are you??" Maybe he was overreacting, but she was hurt, and Dana said she might be in a lot of pain.  
  
" I'm over here love. What's wrong?"  
  
" You should be sitting down!" He led her to a nearby chair and kneeled next to it.  
  
" Don't baby me Thomas Oliver. I'm a grown woman."  
  
" I know..." He stared at her features, marveling her loveliness. Yes, he was a lucky man indeed, to have such a beautiful, caring, amazing girlfriend, and he knew he had to act.  
  
" Katherine?" Removing her eyes from his hand on hers, Kat looked up. He never called her Katherine.  
  
" What is it Tommy?" He reached into his pocket and handed her a velvet box.  
  
" I can't afford a diamond ring right now, but when I can, I'll ask you properly." It was a thin silver band with an inlay of abalone shell.  
  
" This is a promise ring, so that as soon as I can, I'll ask you to marry me."  
  
" Oh Tommy!" Kat threw her arms around him.  
  
' I don't care if this isn't exactly a proposal. Tommy loves me, and it's close enough.' Kat gently took the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger. It was a little loose, but still, it was lovely.  
  
" Thank you my love..."  
  
~*~  
  
In the other room, Tanya and Rocky had moved away from the group so she could bandage his arm. Gingerly, she applied antiseptic, but he still hissed in pain.  
  
" You're such a baby."  
  
" So?"  
  
" Um, how are you doing Rocky? I mean with all this?" Tanya waited for an answer while re-bandaging his arm.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I just wish we knew something about Master Evil or the counsel, or something! I mean, if he's this tough and was going easy on us, what will it be like when he decided to go hard?" said Rocky, rubbing his short cropped hair.  
  
" Wait. Oh! Brainstorm!" Tanya jumped up from her conversation with Rocky and hurried to find Tommy or Adam.  
  
" What? The heck are you talking about Tan?"  
  
" Guys!" Tanya finally found Adam, Tommy, and TJ talking in the mess hall.  
  
" What happened Tanya?"  
  
" Morathi, Evil, speak, me!"  
  
" Baby, slow down." Adam took her hand.  
  
" Morathi, the wise man back in my village in Nigeria, may know something about Master Evil. If you let me go, I can speak with him, and maybe he'll be able to tell us about his past or his goals for the future."  
  
" Well... we'll need as many Rangers as possible..." mumbled Tommy.  
  
" I thought of that. Why not I pick up Zack and Aisha on my way home?" Tommy and Adam exchanged doubtful glances, while TJ contemplated.  
  
" But what if you get hurt or something? Nigeria isn't the most medically advanced country you know." asked Adam, walking over to his girlfriend.  
  
" Well, if you're so worried about my safety Adam, maybe you should come with me," said Tanya, sarcastically.  
  
" You know, that's not a bad idea. Okay Tanya, if Adam goes with you, you two may go." Said Tommy, crossing his arms.  
  
" Really! Yes! Oh, please Adam, will you go?" Tanya pouted her lips and looked at him expectantly.  
  
" Oh... alright, fine. I guess seeing Zack and Aisha would be good..."  
  
" Oh you're wonderful!" Tanya kissed him hard on the lips, and then skipped off to go phone Aisha.  
  
" Sorry Frog Boy, I didn't mean to back you into a corner."  
  
" S'okay. I guess the kiss makes up for it..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tanashati, it is good to see you back in Lokoja," Kimoni, the village chief, hugged the young woman that he hadn't seen in almost a decade. After flying for 5 hours, then driving almost 100 mi. from the capital city of Abuja, Tanya was glad to be home. Well, her former home.  
  
" It's good to see you again, Chief Kimoni. You too, Anana." Tanya smiled and looked at the old man and his wife. They were just as she remembered him, with him bald and strong, and she with long white hair and kind eyes.  
  
" Why are you here? Have you come home for good?" Tanya grabbed Adam's hand, and shook her head.  
  
" No. We're here to see Morathi for his wisdom."  
  
" Ahh. And who is this young man? Your... husband?"  
  
" No!" Adam was a bit hurt at the quick answer.  
  
" Oh. I see. Now, let me have someone go tell Morathi you are here to see him."  
  
" Why not me?" Tanya and Adam both jumped at the unexpected voice.  
  
" Jabilo?" Tanya turned and looked into the tall man's black eyes.  
  
" Welcome home Tanashati," he whispered, then tossed his head in Adam's direction, " And who's this foreigner?"  
  
" This is Adam. Adam, this was my... well, this is Jabilo. He's Morathi's son."  
  
" I'll take them to father, my Chief." The chief nodded, and off the three went, Adam looking funnily at Tanya.  
  
~*~  
  
" Father?" Jabilo called, opening the flap that covered the entrance to their hut.  
  
" I am in here my son. And it seems you have visitors. To discuss Master Evil, perhaps?" Only Adam seemed surprised at the dead-on reason.  
  
" Yes sir. It's me, Tanashati. Remember me?"  
  
" I'd never forget such a lovely girl. Or shall I say woman?" Morathi smiled and kissed both her cheeks.  
  
" So do you know about Master Evil, Mr...?" What was Adam supposed to call him?  
  
" Just call me Morathi. It means 'wise man'. It's not my actual name."  
  
" Oh. Well, Morathi, could you tell us about Master Evil?"  
  
" Yes boy. Jabilo, leave for now. This can only be heard by these two."  
  
" Fine. I shall be seeing you Tanashati...for that be sure." Adam stiffened and looked at Tanya, who was blushing. She reached out and held his hand tightly, as if saying 'He means nothing, I love you.' Morathi could see this exchange and smiled.  
  
" Now then, shall we continue?"  
  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

A/N: Hello everyone... I can't seem to get rid of my goshdarn reviews, but even so, can you still review? I like to get comments on how I'm doing and lately, it's been slim to none. I hope you like this, especially if you're a Joel/Angela and Jason/Kat fan, and yeah... R & R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three spoke of the Rangers and what little they knew, until Morathi raised his hand for silence.  
  
" I know the reason why Master Evil so wishes revenge on you," he murmured.  
  
" He holds a grudge on all of you, the Power Rangers, after the First Guardians supposedly killed his parents."  
  
" The First Guardians? Are they Power Rangers?" Adam questioned, looking to an equally confused Tanya.  
  
" After the Galactic Wars on the Outer Rim; Zordon of Eltar, Dulcea of Phaedos, Cendrios of Aquitar, Hurné of Plaaseus, Jorgeon of Animariam, and Zedd of Machinia decided to create a team which they called the First Guardians, made to protect the Galaxy when these six could not. But, in the quiet of the night, two of these delegates turned to Darkness..."  
  
" Well, I can guess Zedd, but who's the other one?" asked Tanya.  
  
" Lord Hurné of Plaaseus... the father of Master Evil." Both Tanya and Adam gasped at this revelation, but Morathi simply continued.  
  
" Yes. And because of this shift in the scale, the sides of Good and Evil was off. It was up to the Guardians to balance them out.  
  
" The Guardians went after the two, but was only able to find Lord Hurné and his family. They only intended to bring him to the other 4, but in a struggle, Hurnè was stabbed and killed, and in despair, Hurnè's wife killed herself. Master Evil, then known as Mortio, was orphaned at a very young age. A civil war broke out on Plaaseus to declare the next Lord, and Mortio was taken away from his home planet to a space colony near Earth to keep him safe."  
  
" So he was eventually told the truth, or a version of the truth, and now wants revenge on the Power Rangers, who are all that's left of the First Guardians?" asked Adam.  
  
" Very good Mr. Park. Very good."  
  
~*~  
  
" So that's the story of Master Evil, or should we call him Mortio of Plaaseus?" said Tommy into the communicator. The other Rangers surrounded him and were listening intently.  
  
" I guess. Anyways, we're on our way to get Aisha and Zack, so we should be home in... three days maybe?"  
  
" Thanks for the info Adam, and we'll see you later. Tommy out." He turned to the other 37 Rangers, plus their confidantes, like Miss Fairweather, Ransik, and Nadira.  
  
" So he's ready to kill hundreds of people to revenge his parents who died 3000-ish years ago?" asked Alyssa, unable to understand such... cruelty.  
  
" I guess so, but what have we learned after all the years? Oh yes... villains only care about themselves," said Taylor, crossing her arms.  
  
" I disagree Miss Earhardt," Ransik shook his head.  
  
" Being a former evildoer, I know that in fact, most villains care about significant others then most humans do." Nadira squeezed his hand, and Ransik smiled at her.  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" Well, isn't true that when an orphan has a child, they want to make up for having no parents by being the 'best' parent ever for their child?" After a bit of thought, they all nodded.  
  
" Well, since something bad happened to someone, they try to keep their loved ones happy, so nothing bad happens to them... simple psychology."  
  
" Oh. I guess that makes sense," said Rocky, noting to have Carrie, a psych major, explain it to him.  
  
~*~  
  
" Come on Adam! I want you to meet my brother Dembe!" Tanya dragged Adam towards another home on the other side of the village. When they finally reached it, Tanya stopped and looked at it wistfully.  
  
" I was born here... raised here... lived here until I was 16... and yet it hasn't changed a bit..."  
  
" Tanashati!" A tall, dark-skinned man came rushing out of the hut, and pulled up Tanya into his arms.  
  
" Dembe!" When he finally put her down, she took Adam's hand into her own and smiled at her brother.  
  
" Dembe, meet Adam Park. He's my boyfriend. Adam, this is Dembe Shelembo, my older brother."  
  
" Nice to meet you Adam. Are you treating my young sister well?" Adam nervously chuckled.  
  
" I-I hope so. Maybe you should ask Tanya."  
  
" Tanya? Who's Tanya?" Dembe's eyebrows shot up.  
  
" It's my Ameri-"  
  
" Tana!" A shorter African woman around Tanya's age came running out of Dembe's hut and hugged Tanya hard.  
  
" Bena!" Tanya squealed. The woman released Tanya and turned to Adam.  
  
" Hello. Who are you?"  
  
" Um, Adam Park. And you Miss?"  
  
" Actually, it's Mrs. My name's Abeni Shelembo."  
  
" Shelembo??? You married Dembe!!!" Tanya hugged her best friend, whom she knew had had a crush on Dembe since they were young girls.  
  
" Last year. Come see my son, Ade. He's 2 months," Both women hurried into the hut, leaving the men to talk.  
  
" So how does my sister fare in America?" asked Dembe, rubbing his head, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
" Really well. She and one of her friends stared a music company."  
  
" A music company? Well, good, good. You know, Abeni and my son and I want to move to America. I want Ade to have a respectable life, as a doctor maybe, or some other dignified job." Adam smiled and Dembe smiled back. Dembe may become a friend yet!  
  
After saying goodbye to Dembe and Abeni, Adam and Tanya walked slowly back to their hut.  
  
" Wait! I must tell you something about Master Evil!" Morathi came hurrying up to the pair, his eyes alarmed, his face drawn.  
  
" What is it Morathi?" Adam asked.  
  
" Be wary, because Master Evil has the power of all the villains you've ever fought, plus much more! I was meditating, and was sent a draught of evilness. Be careful. He is more powerful than anything I've ever felt!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Well, we've just gotten some more information from Adam and Tanya. Master Evil has all the power of our past enemies, plus a hundred times more. He has been storing up his powers, and is now at the peak of his existence. We will have to fight like never before," said Tommy, looking around the room at the worried faces. " We will be injured, and some of us... will die. Anyone who wishes to leave now, then go, because I don't want anyone leaving after this." A strained silence was evident, until Cole stood up.  
  
" How long do we have until they attack?"  
  
" Master Evil said to be ready, because first strike with happen on our day of lost spirits. I'm guessing that's Halloween. Today is June 29. That gives us about three months to train and prepare." Muttered Eric.  
  
" I have to talk to my team about something," said Carter, looking at Kelsey, who was turning red with anger.  
  
" Go ahead. We will all break up and meet for dinner, which Alyssa said she gladly make." Alyssa nodded.  
  
"Alright. C'mon." The Lightspeed Rescue team left to go into their part of the large quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
" I won't believe it. Power Rangers can't die!" Kelsey blurted out, just as she entered the room. Who was Tommy to say such a nasty thing???  
  
" Kels, you and I both know that we are only humans. And humans die." Said Chad, trying to calm down his angry friend.  
  
" I know that! But how can Tommy say that?? To scare us??"  
  
" Of course not. He is trying to stay realistic." Dana admonished, looking at Carter for help.  
  
" Look Kelsey, we have to face facts and realize that all those years of being Power Rangers and having no one the squad die was a miracle. We all live very dangerous lives, whether you comprehend it or not." That shut Kelsey up, who just sat down and grumped at Chad.  
  
" Um, Carter. Angela and I are gonna be by the pond if you need us." Joel said, as Miss Fairweather pulled him out the door.  
  
" 'Kay." Carter smiled slightly, knowing how much his second-in-command was in love, and how their time together was fading fast.  
  
~*~  
  
" Are you worried Joel?" Angela stopped and turned to the dark-skinned man.  
  
" Worried? Me? Please." Both could tell that he was just putting up a front, but this time, Angela was glad that he did.  
  
" I wish that these villains would just leave us alone. You're all retired and leading normal jobs. So why do you have to be called up again?" Joel thought for a moment before answering seriously.  
  
" It's very simple really, and I think it's the only real law of the Power Rangers. Once a Power Ranger, always a Power Ranger." Angela sighed at the words and leaned into him.  
  
" You know, as soon as this begins, we'll have only a little time together. You'll probably be with the Rangers, and I'll probably stay and look over HQ." She fingered his shirt's neckline.  
  
" Don't you think we should stop talking seriously, and enjoy spending time together?" Joel nodded and hugged her close.  
  
" I love you Angie... and I promise you a fantasy wedding when this is over..." Angela pulled away.  
  
" You think all I care about is the wedding? Joel, all I want and need is your safety. Instead of a wedding, how about you promise me my husband?"  
  
" Deal."  
  
~*~  
  
" Good evening Tanashati. Where is your precious lover?" Tanya ignored him, and dipped her feet into the cool Niger River.  
  
" That's not the way to treat your first love, Tanashati. Or should I call you Tanya?" Jabilo made a face at the very American name.  
  
" If memory serves me right Jabilo, you were the one who left me, not the other way around; so don't bring up this 'first love' crap. And how is Kianga, the one you loved sooo much, doing?" Jabilo snarled and turned his back to her.  
  
" She's married with 5 babies."  
  
" And how many are your own Jabilo? How many?" A long pause followed.  
  
" 2."  
  
" Just as I thought. If you were in America, you'd be called a player, a womanizer, someone who hops around women's beds!"  
  
" I've changed from that Tanashati! Lose that stupid outsider and stay with me here in Lokoja! We'll be so happy together!" He walked up to her, grabbed her, and kissed her full on the lips. She tried and pulled away, but his grip on her shoulders was too tight. A shadowed figure hurried away, and Tanya thought she glimpsed a flash of green. Finally, she managed to pull away and slapped him hard on the cheek.  
  
" You'll never change Jabilo. Ever! And may you be happy in Hell." Tanya turned, grabbed her slippers, and hurried off, leaving an enraged Jabilo, rubbing his burning cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Tanya returned to the hut that she shared with Adam, and sighed. Why did Jabilo have to like this? When they were younger, he had been her best friend. He was so innocent and sweet, so when did he become such a heartbreaker? He had been her first crush, first sweetheart, first lover... her first everything! And Jabilo was even the first man to break her heart. As her mind wandered, she didn't notice Adam walk in, his stare ice cold. When she finally saw him, she was taken aback by those frigid eyes, so unlike her Adam.  
  
" What is it Adam? What's wrong?" She got up to hold him, but he turned away.  
  
" So I take it you'll be staying here in Nigeria with your sweetheart?" he blurted out, stunning himself with his heartless words. Tanya felt as he had slapped her in the face.  
  
" What are you talking about?? You and I are leaving tomorrow. I'm not staying!" Adam's gaze looked downwards.  
  
" A picture is worth a thousand words Tanya, and what I saw cost me everything," he turned around and briskly left the room. Tanya fell to her knees in utter confusion, as she sat there amongst the dying fire.  
  
Adam didn't know where to go. Should he apologize to Tanya? 'No,' he thought,' She doesn't deserve it.' He replayed the scene a million times in his head. He had been walking down to meet with the chief, when he spotted Tanya arguing with Jabilo. Suddenly, Jabilo was leaning down to kiss her, and Tanya made no effort to let go. If fact, she had gripped his arms, as if to pull him closer! Anger seethed in Adam's mind, with only years of meditation and discipline keeping it in check. Not noticing where he was going, Adam ended up at the front of Morathi's hut. With a few calming breaths, Adam entered.  
  
" Good evening Morathi." The man was sitting by the fire, his eyes closed.  
  
" Come and sit next to me Adam. I'm am doing my nightly meditations, and something tells me you yourself do the same in the mornings." Adam murmured yes, before sitting down across from the wise man.  
  
" Don't be angry at Tanashati Adam. Hear her side of the story before assuming the worst." Whispered Morathi, so that Adam could barely hear him.  
  
" It's not easy to forgive someone that breaks one's heart." Adam said through gritted teeth.  
  
" Tanashati may have done something wrong, but I know she loves you very much. Ask her. Let her know that you care, though you've been hurt deeply. Tell her that you love her. You do still love her?" Adam thought about Morathi's words, and then looked deep inside himself.  
  
" Yes. I still love her."  
  
~*~  
  
" Tommy?" Kim found the tall man at the edge of Angel Grove pond... the very place where she had kissed her, so many years ago.  
  
" Kim!" Tommy quickly rubbed his eyes, as if trying to remove the tears she had already seen.  
  
" Don't Tommy. Never hide yourself to me." She patted his back and sat down next to each other.  
  
" You're the only one who knows my greatest fear in life Kim. I've never told anyone else, not even Jason and Kat, because I know they wouldn't understand... but you would." He lifted his tear stained face to look into her watery eyes.  
  
" The fear that I'm to always to be alone. As a leader, no one can know my insecurities, as an adopted child, I'll never really belong, and as a man, to know I lost my soulmate to another guy." Tommy grabbed Kim and held her tight as he could, crying on her shoulder.  
  
" You'll never be alone Tommy. I'm here for you, if not as a girlfriend, but a friend. And Jason is there for you, and so is Kat, and every Power Ranger, and so are your parents, adopted or not. They love you as a son, and I remember you telling me you couldn't pick a better pair than your parents. You have the weight of the world on your back, but I guess I forgot that even you need someone to lean on once in a while." They sat there until the sunset, unbeknownst to them, that a teary blonde was listening to their conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason sighed loudly as he looked over the information they had, which was minimal, and knew that the day was fast approaching. Not looking where he was going, he turned the corner and smashed into Kat, who was running at full speed. His papers went flying, but were soon forgotten when he spotted Kat's tear stained face.  
  
" I'm so sorry Kat! Are you okay?" Kat shook her head, and buried her face into her hands. Jason helped her up and brought her into the nearby deserted conference room.  
  
" Katherine... what happened?" She raised her head, and looked into his eyes.  
  
" Tommy doesn't love me. He never has, and never will... he even said that Kim was his only love!" Jason looked puzzled, that didn't sound like his bro to just break a girl's heart so rudely, so again, he spoke gently.  
  
" So you two broke up?" She shook her head and replied guiltily.  
  
" I was walking outside, and I-I saw Tommy all hunched over, I was going to go comfort him, but Kim got there first. I shouldn't have, but I stayed and eavesdropped. That's when I heard that he considered Kim his soulmate!" Jason drew her close and the room was silent except for Kat's muted sobs, until Jason spoke again.  
  
" Kat, they're differences between soulmate and love. Did he actually say he loved her? Or just that they were soulmates?" Kat sniffed before answering quietly.  
  
" Just soulmates I guess... and when did you get all philosophical Jason Scott?" Jason looked sheepish.  
  
" By watching 'Dawson's Creek' with Emily every Wednesday night last year." The thought of Jason watching that of all things made Kat giggle a little, her thoughts on Tommy and Kim dissipating.  
  
" Hey, don't knock it until you see it. Katie Holmes is pretty hot. Now dry your eyes and we'll go talk to Tommy." Jason felt like he was speaking to a little girl, but it didn't repulse him like when some women tried that on him. This was innocent, and heartfelt. He brandished a tissue and gave it to her.  
  
" Thank you Jase, but it's not necessary... I'm, I'm okay now." Kat dabbed her eyes gently and smiled.  
  
" You're a wonderful person Jason... thanks."  
  
' And you're strong Kat... I know it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Philip: Yay! A beta offer! Wait... what errors?  
  
Dagmar: *sniff* I like Rocky's fish... Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Dana Grayson: Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4: Home Again

A/N: *hangs head in shame* Sorry this is so late guys... Lately I've become interested in poetry more than Power Rangers, and I haven't been working on this, until Angelita sort of got me out of my thing. So here I am updating 3 chapters at once... enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam trudged back to the hut, angry thoughts directed to himself running through his head. Didn't Tanya deserve to give her side of the story? And why did he launch off like that? It was so unlike him... Shaking his head, Adam entered the tent.  
  
" Hey? Tanya, what are you doing?" His girlfriend was packing her stuff away, and Adam could see tears falling to the dirt floor. Not even looking up at him, she stiffened at his voice.  
  
" I thought you would rather have the tent to yourself, so I asked Abeni if I could stay with them tonight." Adam took a step forward, but Tanya in turn took a quick step back.  
  
" Tanya, I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I should have listened to you, but instead I let my temper go over me. So I went to Morathi's, and we talked and I wanted you to know that I love you," As she turned around, Adam smiled his trademark shy grin, " Will you forgive me?"  
  
Unlike normally, where Tanya would groan and hug him, thus the argument would be over, but this time... this time was different.  
  
" Don't you smile at me like that, Adam Sunghee Park! You talked to Morathi? What are you doing, spreading it around the village?? And what if Jabilo was there?? I can't believe you!! You know, the world doesn't just revolve around you! You smiling at me won't solve anything! What about my feelings?? Did you ever think about how you dissing me off like that hurt my FEELINGS???" She grabbed her pillow and smacked him hard.  
  
" Get out of my sight, you bastard." She then whipped around and returned to packing, with only sobs showing that she was even affected by the verbal fight. Adam rubbed the pillow-hit arm, and sighed. Now what should I do?  
  
~*~  
  
Early the next morning Adam and Tanya were outside the village, waiting for their plane to Abuja. Only Kimoni and Morathi were with them as they stood there in the early dawn, the silence deafening. Finally, the plane arrived, and Tanya hugged both of the older men tightly.  
  
" I'm going to miss you all so much." Kimoni smiled and patted her arm.  
  
" You're always welcome in Lokoja, Tanashati. That is a promise." Adam shook their hands and also expressed his thanks, before they were off to see Zack and Aisha.  
  
~*~  
  
" Aisha!" Tanya waved, as Aisha and Zack got off their small plane from Ghana. It had been decided that they would meet together in Abuja, and then go together back to Angel Grove.  
  
" Hey girl!" Aisha hurried over to greet her two friends, while Zack lagged behind with their luggage.  
  
" Did Aisha bring her whole closet or something?" laughed Adam, helping his predecessor carry the numerous bags.  
  
" Practically. You know what? It's good to see ya again man." The men grinned, then went back to speak with Tanya and Aisha.  
  
" Tanya, did you tell them about Master Evil's past yet?" Adam queried, but only received the cold shoulder.  
  
" Uh, is it just me, or is something up between you and Tanya, Adam?" Zack asked, looking genuinely bewildered. Aisha shook her head and patted Zack's head.  
  
" Don't hurt yourself thinking, hon. It's not worth all that."  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey! Did Aisha and I miss a party, or what?" laughed Zack as he hugged Jason. It had taken 4 different planes, 12 hours of flying, and a missed connection, but boy, was it worth it to see his friends' faces again!  
  
" With out you Zack, there is no party!" Kim laughed as she too hugged him. Then, as if it were from some bad soap opera, the teams went quiet and parted to let Rocky approach Aisha. They just stared at each other for a moment, before Rocky reached out and hugged her.  
  
" Good to have you home Aisha." She hesitated for a moment, before smiling back.  
  
" Thanks, it's nice to be back after living away for so long." For some reason, that unfroze everyone, and they went back to socializing.  
  
" Hey, can I talk to you Aisha? In private?" Aisha glanced over at Zack, who was joking around with Chad and Kelsey.  
  
" Sure, but only for a moment." Rocky led her outside to the balcony, where they both leaned against the ledge. They stood in peaceful silence, the silence only two good friends could have.  
  
" Um, is it okay if I ask you something personal Aisha?"  
  
" Of course... we're friends Rocky. You know you can ask me anything." He sighed and rubbed his head, a habit he must have picked up from Jason.  
  
" Did you ever like me, or did you just enjoy leading me on when we were teenagers?"  
  
" No! Never. Where did you get that idea? I never even flirted with you!"  
  
" Well you could have fooled me Aisha. When we were younger, I thought you had a crush on me, just like I had on you!" Rocky stopped when he realized what his big mouth had just admitted, and turned away.  
  
" Rocky, wait a second. I never told you that I didn't like you. I just said I never flirted with you." Aisha put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" When we were younger, you and Adam were the only boys I really knew. I have to admit I liked Adam a lot at first... until I really got to know you, and I'm not talking just about the goofball you, but also the contemplative you. I fell hard for you, but I was afraid to ruin our friendship, so I ignored my feelings. Then, when I moved to Ghana after Tanya took my place, those ideals changed. For so long I had been in a protected circle, with you and the other Rangers, so when I got out into the real world, I realized that not everything was as perfect as it seemed. I was homesick a lot, and even though it never really showed in my work, I was unhappy." Before Rocky could comment on what she had just said, Aisha pressed on.  
  
" But then after the Peace Conferences were over, Zack came to work in Ghana for a foreign exchange study. We bumped into each other one day, recognized each other from photos that we had seen, and the rest, I guess, is history..."  
  
" So tell me this 'Ish. What does Zack have that I don't? Because when I met him, it seemed like we were pretty similar."  
  
" I think one of the reasons why I fell in love with Zack is that he's so much like you," Aisha turned Rocky around and grasped his hand.  
  
" I had a huge crush on you for a very long time Rocky, and I'm honored to have been the object of your affections. But, people change...you and I changed, and now, maybe we're better off as friends, rather than sweethearts." Rocky nodded and kissed the palm of her hand. In their hearts, they both knew it was over, as Aisha's hand slipped away from Rocky's grasp.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Merrick! What're you doing over here??" The man in question turned to see Alyssa running up to him with a letter.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I just found this on my bed, but it's addressed to you. Isn't that weird? So here. And why aren't you talking with others?" She handed him the white envelope and when Merrick didn't answer her questions, she just skipped away to go find Cole.  
  
" Okay then." Merrick stared at it, before ripping it open.  
  
" Dear Merrick... miss you... coming back to Earth... see you soon..." Merrick mumbled, as he skimmed over the letter. Until he saw who wrote the letter.  
  
" Cole! Taylor!" The two rushed over to the yelling Merrick, surprised by how out of character he seemed.  
  
" What's wrong? What is that?" Merrick shakily held out the letter and motioned to the signature. Taylor snatched the letter and began to read.  
  
" Princess Shayla???" gasped Taylor.  
  
" But I thought she was going to go back to sleep on the Animarium?" wondered Cole.  
  
" She was, but she said she missed us too much. Could she come at a worst time??" The last sentence was more to himself than the others, and fighting to keep his cool, Merrick walked away. He needed time to think.  
  
" I'm going to go play pool. Be back later."  
  
~*~  
  
Later, after the topics of conversation began to die down, Jason motioned for Billy before putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling as hard as he could. This got everyone's attention.  
  
" Um, I have a topic to bring up right now," Jason called out. The others fell silent, except for Merrick, who came bursting in, cue dust lightly coating his fingers.  
  
" Good timing Merrick. I was about to tell everyone about a plan I have to protect the citizens." He then began to explain his idea of moving them to the caves, with Billy inserting more details along the way.  
  
" So what do you think?" Jason asked.  
  
" That's a good idea Jason, but one thing. We can't keep hiding our identities any longer. We'll have to reveal ourselves to the citizens of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon before the transportation to the 'Caves."  
  
" Carlos is right. It will be a lot easier moving them without morphing, but if they don't know we're the Power Rangers, we'll have no authority," murmured Merrick from the back.  
  
" Okay... then should we call a press conference to let the reporters know or something?" Katie asked, turning to the baffled Trip, who shrugged.  
  
" Guys, if we reveal our true identities, our lives will never be the same," said Kim, wrapping her arms around her knees, thinking about how people would look at her as she crossed a street or entered a shop. That brought on a long silence, until TJ stood up and turned to everyone.  
  
" I say we do it. Even if we don't reveal ourselves, our lives will never be same. Master Evil will eventually destroy us."  
  
" I agree. It sounds to me like the only option is to reveal our identities or have hundreds of people killed. Not a hard choice to me," commented Jen.  
  
" Then I guess we're going to have to set up a press conference." Taylor sighed, thinking of how this may affect her position in the Air Force.  
  
'How can you think about that right now? You're selfish!' Taylor's subconscious yelled, making her physically wince.  
  
" You okay Taylor?" whispered Eric, noticing the flinch.  
  
" I'm fine. You worry about yourself Dino Boy."  
  
" I'm going to go contact Andros, Karone, and Zhane on KO-35 and tell them about our plans," said Ashley, heading towards the door. Her fiancé and the others were helping the planet rebuild its government.  
  
" So I guessed it's settled. We're going to reveal our identities after all these years. Wait. Isn't this against the Ranger code?" Danny asked.  
  
" Yeah, but Zordon's not here anymore. We have to break it, and I think he'd agree with our decision." Said Tommy, though inside, he was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelita: Hiya! Yes, I stopped writing, but now I'm back and ready to write! Thanks for the review, because it really got me going again!  
  
Philip: I emailed you about this, but if you didn't get it, then let me know... thanks for the review!  
  
Dagmar: Danke! 


	5. Chapter 5: Unveiling

A/N: So here is another chapter... not much I can say, just please review, and yeah, hope you like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So you ready?" Cassie murmured to Ashley, who was fidgeting in her Yellow Space Ranger suit. It had been a week since Wes and Jen went to talk to the mayor about a press conference, and finally, the day had come.  
  
" As I'll ever be, I guess. I only wished that Andros would be here with me." Ashley said sadly, remembering that he and the other two weren't to arrive until tomorrow.  
  
" Well I guess your wish is granted," Cassie said, pulling the curtains back slightly to stare out at the crowd. There was Andros, standing in the audience with Zhane, looking expectantly at the stage.  
  
" Andros!" Ashley pulled the curtain a bit farther back, but Eric stopped her.  
  
" You can see your boytoy later, Hammond. C'mon, they're about to start the press conference." The three walked towards the podium, where Tommy and Jason already stood.  
  
" Oh my god. Cassie, they have TV stations here!" Ashley whispered, nervously.  
  
" Well think about it Ash. The infamous Power Rangers are about to unmask. Citizens from all over California will want to know. But don't be nervous, please." The mayor of Angel Grove cleared his throat, and it seemed everyone went dead silent.  
  
" I'm here today to bring the citizens of Stone Canyon and Angel Grove some distressing news. The Power Rangers, whom have been retired from active duty for a number of years now, have come back again to inform me of horrible information." The mayor began solemnly.  
  
" A scoundrel named Master Evil has awakened all the criminals of whom the Rangers have already defeated. He is determined to wipe out the Power Rangers, and possibly mankind in general. For the safety of us all, we, being the Power Rangers, the mayors of Stone Canyon, Mariner Bay, Turtle Cove, and I, have decided to evacuate the citizens of Stone Canyon and Angel Grove to the Stone Canyon caves. To do this, the Power Rangers have decided to guard us as we move, and must reveal their identities to insure us all safety. This will be very difficult on them, because I have been told they are mostly citizens of Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, and Turtle Cove." A hushed murmur went through the audience. The Power Rangers could be friends, neighbors, or even relatives!  
  
" Will you all unmorph at the same time, or in groups?" the Mayor asked the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger.  
  
" We decided to unmorph in teams. Okay Zeo, Turbo 1, and Mighty Morphin, ready?" With a quiet sigh, the Rangers unbuckled their helmets at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Penny Andrews rushed through the crowd, holding tightly to her friend Anna's hand. There was a huge scoop that the Power Rangers were about to make public their names, and the Angel Grove Gazette was going to be the first newspaper to write about it. She technically wasn't supposed to come because of her "disability", but that had never stopped Penny before! As soon as they got closer to the podium, Anna gasped.  
  
" Oh my lord..."  
  
" What is it Anna? Did they already unmask? Are they aliens or something? Are they oozing stuff?"  
  
" Quick. What's the name of the guy you dated in 12th grade?" That statement puzzled Penny.  
  
" You mean Joshua Harding? Or do you mean Spencer Valdez? Or are you talking about Rocky DeSantos? I hope you didn't spot Spencer in the crowd. He's a perverted b-"  
  
" No! Rocky DeSantos, the guy you dated in High school, is a Power Ranger!"  
  
" WHAT THE HELL??"  
  
" My God... Jason Scott, the Angel Grove D.A. is Ranger, and whoa. So is William Cranston and Trini Kwan-Cranston, the scientists who won the Nobel for research in extraterrestrial studies, and Cassandra Chan, the singer." Penny stood in disbelief, until the mayor spoke up in a hoarse voice.  
  
" So here before you are the Power Rangers. Respect them please, when we induce the evacuation in exactly 10 days."  
  
~*~  
  
Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd as each team unmasked.  
  
" Oh my lord, that's Carter Grayson. And to think I was going to set him up with my Judith. Ugh." Was one woman's reaction, causing Carter to blush and Dana to eye the woman menacingly.  
  
" I don't believe it. That's Joel Rawlings, you know, the guy married to Dr. Fairweather?" said one man to another, while pointing very obviously at him. Joel looked ready to bite that finger off.  
  
" I feel like we're on display," muttered Chad.  
  
" We are, but I guess we have to get used to it," sighed Kim. On the bright side, the crowd was beginning to stop looking at the Rangers, and soon, the audience began to chatter amongst themselves.  
  
" Can we go now? I'm sorry, but being a point of gossip is not really my thing." Lucas said, as her glanced over to where they had all spotted Andros and Zhane. They were gone. He then looked for Ashley. Gone. ' I think I'm sensing a pattern here...'  
  
~*~  
  
" Andros!" Ashley unmorphed, then ran over to her fiancé and leaped into his arms.  
  
" Ashley... I've missed you so much." They followed this with a long, devouring kiss.  
  
" As the Earthian comedians say, 'You guys should get a room.' Not that I'm not enjoying your public displays of affection." Noticing that they didn't care what he said, Zhane just sat down on a nearby chair and watched the romantic scene.  
  
" Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't get through the... reporters. Shoot. I missed the reunion scene, huh?" Karone leaned down and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders.  
  
" So do I hear wedding bells in the near future, you two?" They continued to ignore the outside world.  
  
" C'mon Zhane. Let's get out of here." She took his hand and led him to the others.  
  
" Okay, but I have one question."  
  
" What?"  
  
" When do they breathe?"  
  
~*~  
  
" Now to the hard part," sighed Cassie, as they sat in the Conference Room of the Command Center afterwards. They had finally been allowed to leave, and after a brief introduction to Andros, Zhane, and Karone, they had decided to have a big meeting together.  
  
" You mean that wasn't the hard part?" groaned Zack.  
  
" Now we get to go home and talk to our families."  
  
" I didn't think about that..." murmured Joel, thinking about how his family would act. Ooh. Bad picture.  
  
" None of us did. Well, I guess I'll go visit my parents," Justin heaved a sigh.  
  
" You think that's bad? I have 7 sibs! They'll all go 'loco' when they find out!" Rocky began to hit his head on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Around 11:00, Rocky quietly opened the door to his shared condo, hoping against hope that his sister had already gone to sleep. As soon as he entered the living room, his sister instantly pounced on him.  
  
" OW! Carinita, my bad back!"  
  
" I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID BACK!!!! You little... if you weren't my favorite 'hermano' I'd kick your ass! You know that you can tell me anything, but how do I find out that you're a POWER RANGER??? From my friend Roberta, who saw it on the news, when you announced it in the park to the reporters!" She got off of him, but wouldn't let him out of the headlock he was in until he cried uncle (or in his case, aunt).  
  
" I'm sorry Carrie, but I was bound against a code to not tell my true identity!" She quieted down a bit, before looking back at him.  
  
" So is it true?? Are we going to have to live in the caves?"  
  
" For a while, until this whole thing is over. Since the caves are in Stone Canyon, we'll move the citizens there first, then Angel Grove second, so you have about 18 days to pack, rather than 10." Carrie rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yay. That's what I wanted all right. More time to worry about living in the caves." Carrie slapped him upside the head.  
  
" 'Mami' said to call her as soon as you got home. She is really upset at you for not telling her, you 'estúpido'!"  
  
" Can't I call her in the morning? I'm really tired Carrie." That was followed with another smack, and a meek 'sorry' from Rocky.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next 10 days until the move to the 'Caves, all the Rangers worked out and practiced like there was no tomorrow. It was a constant routine for all of them: wake up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, practice, take a break, work out, eat dinner, rest, go to sleep. Ten days since the press conference, Kelsey woke up suddenly from a nightmare she was having, which included herself and defective mountain climbing gear.  
  
" My gosh. It's only 4:45 in the morning. I didn't even know 4:45 a.m. existed," she grumbled as she left her room to see if anyone else was up. While walking down the hallway that led to the main room, Kelsey peeked into open rooms. No one was awake on the girls' side of the dorm rooms. After making it to the bathroom and washing up, Kelsey was awake enough to go make some breakfast. Just as she was entering the kitchen, she heard a squeaking board.  
  
" Who's there?? Come out!" A hand suddenly covered her mouth. Trying to scream, but failing miserably, Kelsey just strained to hear a few quiet words.  
  
" Don't scream." Then all went black...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6: The Evacuation

A/N: Ah, the evacuations... this was one of the hardest scenes to write, other than the last chapter of this, but I think it turned out pretty well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5: 08 am:  
  
Kelsey slowly came to, noticing that the room around her was slightly spinning.  
  
" Kelsey? Please wake up. Kels?" It was Chad, dabbing a wet paper towel to her face. She nudged it away from her face.  
  
" What happened? I thought I was about to be kidnapped..." Chad's expression went from frightened to sheepish.  
  
" Sorry about that Kels. I didn't want you to wake anyone up with you shouting, so I put my hand on your mouth, when all of a sudden you fainted." Kelsey blushed a dull pink.  
  
" Well... well, what are you doing up this early, huh? Trying to scare the heck out of me?"  
  
" No. I wanted to see the sunrise. Who knows the next time I'll be able to really admire it?" Kelsey raised her eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"What? I can be sensitive!" He offered a hand to help her up, but she shook her head.  
  
" I can get up myself, and when does the sun rise?"  
  
" 4 minutes."  
  
" Then c'mon. I for one don't want to miss it." She walked off, leaving Chad to pick his jaw off the floor.  
  
'That girl is one unpredictable person.'  
  
~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Wes was already awake, as he and Jen spoke about the long day ahead.  
  
" I can't believe the evacuation is today." He murmured, watching Jen strap a blaster to her thigh.  
  
" What time are we leaving for Stone Canyon?"  
  
" We told the mayor that we'd be there by at least noon, so we all should leave here at 10: 45." Jen adjusted her black leather pants and looked down at where he was sitting.  
  
" Hmm, five hours until then. What are we going to do with all that time?" Wes grinned and grabbed her waist. Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her neck.  
  
" I have a few ideas honeybunch."  
  
5:49 am:  
  
As the sun finally peeked over the horizon, Joel woke up to find himself fiancéeless.  
  
" Ang? Angie, are you here?" Not caring that he was only wearing his green plaid boxers, Joel walked into the hallway, only to run into the woman in question by accident.  
  
" Ooh. Are you going to walk around in your underwear every morning?" Angela asked, trailing her fingers down his chest.  
  
" No. I didn't know where you were, so I thought I'd go looking for you."  
  
" Oh aren't you sweet?" cooed Kelsey, as she and Chad walked past.  
  
" What are you doing up this early? Seducing Chad or something?" It took hard work on Chad and Angela's part to pry Kelsey off a whimpering Joel, who was barely keeping his boxers on.  
  
7: 00 am:  
  
" Hey Cass?" TJ peeked into the room that Ashley and Cassie shared. Ashley looked up from her magazine.  
  
" She's in the shower. What's up Teej?"  
  
" Oh. I just wanted to ask her about something. It's not important, so don't worry about it."  
  
" Hey TJ, I have a question for you."  
  
" Okay, should I be worried?"  
  
" No. How long have you had a crush on Cassie?" TJ's eyes bugged out.  
  
" SHH! Don't say that so loud!" Ashley looked smug.  
  
" I knew it."  
  
" What did you know?" Cassie walked in, her long hair dripping, and smiled at TJ.  
  
" Hey Teej, what did Ashley know?"  
  
" Nothing!" And he hurried out the room. Cassie looked over at Ashley, who in trying to keep her laughter inside, was turning the magazine pages at record speed.  
  
" Okay then."  
  
8: 20 am:  
  
As time was running thin, Alyssa walked down the main street one last time, watching as the small Angel Grove businesses pack for the move. After spending most of the morning so far making breakfast for everyone and practicing Kung Fu with Jason, Alyssa just had to get away and into the fresh air.  
  
" Miss Enrile!" Alyssa smiled as a student of hers, Leslie Johansson, came up to her, her bright red curls bobbing up and down as she ran up to her kindergarten teacher. After a quick hug, Alyssa decided to state the obvious.  
  
" Leslie! How are you doing and what are you doing here?"  
  
" Mommy and Daddy said that everyone in Turtle Cove has to stay in Angel Grove, until we all spend time in a cave together!" Leslie clapped her hands at the prospect.  
  
" Leslie Marie! Stay away from that woman!" Mrs. Johansson scooped up her daughter and glared at Alyssa.  
  
" You unnatural person! Why don't you and your Power Ranger friends go fight in the desert, and leave us all be? It's you all these monsters want, but it's us citizens that are paying for it! And you, pretending to be a teacher and filling our children with silly stories! Stay away from my family!" Mrs. Johansson hurried off, leaving a shocked Alyssa standing in the middle of the street.  
  
Was that really Mrs. Johansson? The same woman who congratulated Alyssa on her fine teaching skills? The same who Alyssa joked with at the parent/teacher conferences?  
  
" Hey Alyssa. What are you doing standing in the middle of the road?" Eric came pulling up in Taylor's beloved yellow convertible.  
  
" Morning Eric..." Alyssa explained what just happened, before thinking about something.  
  
" Hey Eric? How did you get Taylor's car?" The Red Quantum Ranger grinned.  
  
" I asked, and she said I could for a while," Alyssa raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Okay, so she gave me permission 4 days ago, but hey? She didn't say how long 'a while' was! Anyways, hop in and will head back to HQ." She thought for a moment, before getting into the yellow car.  
  
" So why are you out so early, or early for you?" Eric's normal waking time was about 11.  
  
" Well, I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, and decided to take a drive around."  
  
" Oh? So are you nervous on how today will go?" No answer. The rest of the drive was silent, with Alyssa still anticipating the answer.  
  
9:00 am:  
  
" Hey Kim, come here." Trini called over, as she adjusted a final wire in the Crane zord.  
  
" Wow! You got it to work?" The taller woman nodded.  
  
" I managed to get it functioning with your power coin instead of your Spirit animal. We should have all the zords working by D-day." Kim hugged Trini tight.  
  
" You rock Trini. Have you seen Jase? I need to talk to him before we leave."  
  
" No, he, Taylor and Carter went off early this morning to talk to the Stone Canyon police. We're meeting them there, so I'm afraid your question will have to wait."  
  
" That's fine. I was just going to ask him about whether I should wear my green bra or my orange for the move."  
  
" Please tell me you aren't serious."  
  
" What do you think?" With a smile, Kim walked off to have breakfast.  
  
9:45 am:  
  
" Tommy! Jason just sent a message that you all have to be there in half an hour due to a big change in plans." Said Circuit, flapping her wings anxiously.  
  
" Oh great..." Tommy pressed his communicator so that everyone would hear him, " Hey guys, everyone has to be in the Power Chamber in... 5 minutes." Switching the frequency so that he only contacted Billy and Trini, Tommy spoke again.  
  
" Are you guys ready to bring out your new project?"  
  
" Yeah. We're coming." Tommy scratched his head and sat down. Why couldn't anything go right for once?  
  
9:50 am:  
  
" The Cranstons and Ms. Fairweather have been working really hard, and so that we be safe today, they made us each blasters." Adam tossed everyone a firearm with a handle in his or her respective colors, while Carrie was tossed an orange colored laser gun and Miss Fairweather received a purple one.  
  
" You two are going to stay and protect the Command Center in case of any intruders. We don't know if the Council knows of our whereabouts yet." After that, he walked over to Tanya, handing her hers.  
  
" Here you go Tanya. I know you're still mad at me, but can you at least talk to me? I miss you."  
  
" If you ever get mad at me without hearing me out again, I swear I'll never forgive you, but I missed you too," She whispered, before hugging him tightly.  
  
" Deal."  
  
" The blasters will send out a stream of colored light, similar to a laser, and are quite lethal, so be cautious," Billy continued talking, as he looked at his own, " Also, after approximately 10 shots, you'll need to recharge it, by pressing it against you morpher, or in my case, my power coin. This will drain you for about 30 seconds, so be sure to have someone guard you as you reload. That's about it. Oh, and here are some bandannas. Since we'll be unmorphed, these will help civilians spot us if we're needed." He gave everyone correspondingly colored bandanna, which some tied around their upper arm, while others tied it around their necks or covering their hair.  
  
" Ready to go?" Dana asked, picking up her backpack filled with medical supplies. Everyone nodded and in a flash, they all beamed out in a rainbow of colored light  
  
~*~  
  
10:15 am:  
  
" Hey, you got my message. It turns out Master Evil got a whiff of our plans, so he set up a force field with a 3 mile radius around the caves. No car can pass through without being destroyed. If we're going to do this, we'll have to go by foot." Jason explained to the group.  
  
" To be the safest, I thought of something we do in the military," Taylor spoke up.  
  
" If we spilt up into groups, we can have all the Pink Rangers guard the front, Yellow Rangers can have the rear assault covered, then Red and Blue on one side, and the others on the other side. That way, the citizens will be safe in the middle in case the enemy strikes." With a quick ponder, the plan was agreed upon, and the Rangers walked towards the force field wall.  
  
" The people are waiting at the edge of the force field. It's time." Everybody set their phasers and walked up to the nervous crowd, whose mayor was filling them in on the game plan.  
  
" Positions guys." They all went to their places surrounding the citizens, and looked at Tommy and the other Red Rangers.  
  
" Let's move out."  
  
~*~  
  
11: 30 am:  
  
After over an hour of trudging through the hot desert, everyone was beginning to feel the effects of the heat.  
  
" We had to do this on the hottest day of the month," Lucas muttered to himself, as he wiped his forehead of sweat.  
  
" I know, huh?" he turned and saw a cute redhead look at him, clad only in a bikini top and short shorts.  
  
" I'm Grace. Who are you?" Lucas gave a big grin. ' Maybe the trip won't be as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
" Lucas Kendall."  
  
" Nice to meet you. Oh! You're a Power Ranger? So that's why I don't recognize you!" The two began chatting, until they heard a commotion ahead.  
  
" Eric?? What's going on??" Lucas yelled to the man a ways ahead of him.  
  
" COGS!" Hearing this, Aisha, who was behind Lucas, scrambled up onto a tall rock.  
  
" Oh hell." An army of Cogs encircled the crowd as far as her eyes could see. Jumping back down and running through to the front of the mass, which wasn't an easy task, Aisha grabbed Tommy's arm.  
  
" Tommy, there are thousands of Cogs around us, what should we do?" Tommy thought for only a moment.  
  
" Go tell the Pink Rangers to keep leading the civilians to the caves. No matter what, they have to get them there. That's there top priority. Now GO!" He yelled, just as 30 Cogs started to attack him. TJ saw and threw 4 of them off.  
  
" Than-!" It seemed like a dam burst. The Machine soldiers were flooding into the crowd, injuring the people as fast as they could.  
  
" No matter what, just keep following the person in front of you!" Rocky shouted to the civilians, as he hook punched a Cog out of the way. He pulled out his blaster, but when he tried to use it, nothing happened.  
  
" Shit!"  
  
" Keep in your ranks Rangers!" Cole bellowed, hitting the Cogs with the hilt of the gun.  
  
" Watch out!"  
  
" Oh dear God!" The evacuation to the caves had gone from an easy mission to all out chaos in a matter of minutes. A part of Kim was ready to break down and start crying, but the larger part told her to remember her duties a Power Ranger, and the orders that Aisha had delivered.  
  
" We have to get to the caves! C'mon everyone! Just half a mile more!" Everyone kept moving, despite the fact that there was fighting all around them. They had to keep moving... they were almost there.  
  
Noon:  
  
" A few more steps," Penny soothed Anna, whose arm and neck was bleeding from a Cog attacking her. They had managed to get to the front, where the action was less.  
  
" You don't have to baby me Pen, I'm not a child. And besides, aren't I supposed to be helping you?" Anna asked weakly.  
  
" No, and don't worry. I like babying you."  
  
" Oh! Penny! I can see the entrance to the caves!" They walked quietly, until Penny felt a cool dampness fall over her.  
  
" We're inside! Oh Penny, we're safe!"  
  
~*~  
  
The Power Rangers rested for a moment before trekking back to Stone Canyon.  
  
" It looks horrible around here," murmured Kat, as she looked at the scattered remains of Cogs around the desert.  
  
" Who cares? If the world gets taken over, this will be considered clean," Zack tried at a feeble joke. The others would have glared at him, if only they weren't so tired.  
  
" We got lucky," said Max, " No one was injured seriously. Dana said that the worst one was due to heat stroke."  
  
" God, can we just teleport out of here?" groaned Justin.  
  
" I tried. No good," sighed Carlos.  
  
" And just think... we get to do this all over again in 8 days. Oh joy," Eric muttered sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, let me clear a couple things up.  
  
One, did you know that Keith Robinson, the man that plays Joel Rawlings, also plays Nathan Walker on American Dreams?? I didn't know that! I'm dense...  
  
Two, I'm sorry that this chapter is so scattered about, but I wanted to give all sorts of POVs, and to show you how some of them got ready for the day.  
  
Three, so that you can picture what they're wearing, Jen and Karone are both wearing their black leather outfits, while the others are wearing their casual clothes from the series (i.e. Wes is wearing his white undershirt and his red button up shirt, like in the series. Yup) Can you visualize it? Yes? Good. So, until I update next time... Bye!~ Alli 


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

A/N: Here's another chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took all of the 8 days to recover and heal from the ordeal. Luckily, when it was time to move Angel Grove, Master Evil didn't bother to send anything down, so the process went relatively smoothly, or as smooth as could be moving 13,000+ people. Everything was good and quiet, until 2 days after...  
  
" They're attacking the caves! We have to get down there now!" yelled Carter, as he tugged on his Lightspeed jacket. Carlos grabbed the bag full of flashlights and mountain climbing gear, just in case.  
  
" Rangers! A monster is also attacking near Angel Grove High School!" shrieked Circuit, as Alpha ran in circles around the perch.  
  
" Rocky! You, Carlos, Justin, and the Lightspeed team get to the caves! The others will back you up if you all need it. Circuit, you and Alpha have to CALM DOWN." Called Wes, as his team, along with Andros and Ashley, got ready to morph. Rocky nodded, and ran out to the Rescue Rover.  
  
~*~  
  
Penny sighed in discontent. Another boring day in the caves.  
  
' Let's see. Today's Tuesday and it's about 10:00 am. So right now I'd have gotten my coffee, two creams and a sugar, spoken with the Editor-in-chief about the column, sat down in my swively chair, and would of already begun typing next week's article... but no. Instead, I get to sit on my rump, listening to the stalactites grow.' Feeling for the cavern wall, she got up and stretched.  
  
" Hey Anna, what time is it?" Penny could hear her coworker/friend fumble for her watch before answering that it was 10:42.  
  
" And how long is our shift?" It was decided that any capable person over 16 would take a turn guarding the entrance to the cavern that the citizens were all living in. Everyone said that Penny, being blind, would not be able to perform this task, but Penny was persistent, and finally she was able to help out.  
  
" 3 hours."  
  
'Another hour and eighteen before we're relieved. Maybe enough time for a quick nap...' groused Penny.  
  
" Penny! Behind you!" Anna's voice screamed as a cold arm snaked around Penny's neck. With a loud 'He-ya!' she elbowed the thing in the stomach, and kicked its leg. It disappeared, only to be replaced by more unknown creatures around her.  
  
" Anna! Can you tell me what the hell is attacking me??" Penny yelled, trying to concentrate on her surroundings and the sounds around her. This was definitely one of those times when she wished she had her eyesight!  
  
" Well... well... I-I don't know!" Anna began to cry as the feeling of helplessness swept over her.  
  
" Please Ann, get a hold of yourself and tell me! Unless you'd like to fight instead!" Penny shouted, as she stopped another's attack with an open palm thrust.  
  
" No! They- they sort of look all creepy and- and SCARY!!!" Again, Anna burst into tears and clung to the cavern wall.  
  
" That was SO descriptive!" Penny performed a roundhouse kick and knocked another one down. Then, noises filled the echoing caves, as the things fell down all around her.  
  
" What is going on???" she questioned, as she kicked another one against the cave wall.  
  
" Penny?" It was Rocky. She could never forget his voice.  
  
" Rocky? What the heck are you doing here???"  
  
" Helping you." He grunted, as he punched a thing in the nose.  
  
" For once I'm glad you are!"  
  
~*~  
  
After about half an hour, it was over. Penny was exhausted and in pain, and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
" Penny, are you okay?" Rocky came and kneeled next to her.  
  
" I guess. I think one of those creatures kicked my ribs. It kind of hurts to breathe. How's Anna doing?"  
  
" My friend Ryan had is trying to calm her down." Penny chuckled.  
  
" Is he hot?" Rocky burst out laughing.  
  
" I don't know! I guess."  
  
" Then he better watch out! Anna can be a bit of a man-eater, if you get my drift!"  
  
" Really? Who would of guessed? Well, anyways, can you tell me what happened?"  
  
" I don't know... I was about to try and get to sleep, when all of a sudden, Anna started screaming and one of those things tried to strangle me. I think they were trying to find everyone, but we were living farther in the caves and Anna and I were blocking the entrance. They came at us, and I didn't know what to do. Should I run or should stay and fight? So I fought, and then you came. What were those things?"  
  
" They were Putties. Was anyone caught in the fighting?" Penny shook her head at his question.  
  
" The closest to me was Anna, and she was clinging to the walls of the cave. Wait, what are Putties?" Penny attempted to get up, but the pains in her ribs made her sit back down.  
  
" I'll tell you later, but maybe I should take you and get those ribs checked out first, okay?"  
  
" Okay... will someone to cover me? My shift... not over..." Her breathing became halted, and the cave was slightly spinning.  
  
" Yeah. I'll go ask Zack to cover for you, is that all right?" Penny nodded and moved to lean against the wall. Rocky hurried and told Zack, then came back to Penny and scooped her into his arms.  
  
" What are you doing DeSantos?"  
  
" Carrying you."  
  
" No really? Hey... Where're we going?"  
  
" I'm going to take you to my house instead of our headquarters. You'll be safer." Rocky gestured to Justin to come with them, and off the three went to Rocky and Carrie's house.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Angel Grove High, the team arrived to a horrid smell.  
  
" It's a good thing no one's here," Andros muttered to Ashley, as he stared at the destruction around them.  
  
" Why can't we just all get along?" asked Wes, walking up to a large pile of blackish-green slime.  
  
" Hmm... maybe because you're weak, and I'm not? If I, Oozemaker, was, then why would the wonderful council send me?" The blob replied, before tossing out splats of stinky goo. Jen hopped out of the way, just in time to see a car melt under the acidity.  
  
" Great. Of course we have to get a slime monster... Quantum Defender!" Eric whipped out his gun and began shooting.  
  
" Ha. You think that'll hurt me!" He aimed at Eric and chucked it. It began to burn through Eric's suit and soon Eric's skin began to sizzle.  
  
" OH SHIT!" he unmorphed, but the acid still stayed on his skin, and with one final curse, he teleported out.  
  
~*~  
  
" Quick, give me toothpaste!" yelled Billy, as he scrutinized Eric's acid burns. Cassie handed him her tube of the minty stuff, and he immediately began slathering it on.  
  
" Damn that feels good... how does toothpaste help?"  
  
" It balances out the ph. level of the acid." Billy shrugged.  
  
" Huh. I never would have guessed that. Can I get back into battle?"  
  
" No point. It disappeared again. The council is toying with us." Reported Cole.  
  
" Wow, there's a genius in our midst." Eric got up gingerly, before stalking off. Silence filled the room, until Cole ran after him.  
  
" Hey! I think you just insulted me!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Hi Carrie," Rocky said breathlessly, struggling to hold the door open while carrying Penny, who had fallen asleep. Justin hurried up and held the door for the two.  
  
" Hello Mr. 'Don't-tell-your-sister-that-you're-a-Power-Ranger'. I thought you were going to stay at your headquarters..." Carrie raised her eyes from her magazine and looked at the hot brunet holding the door open for her brother to the lifeless woman in Rocky's arms. Wait. Lifeless???  
  
" What is going on?!" Carrie threw down the newspaper and rushed over to Rocky.  
  
" Rockwell Esteban Jose DeSantos Jr., what happened??!!" Rocky winced at hearing his full name and walked over to the couch, where he put Penny down.  
  
" Penny got attacked by Piranhatrons, so I thought I could bring her here. You remember Penny Andrews, right?" Rocky then put his hand on Justin's shoulder.  
  
" And this is Justin Stewart, my Ranger successor. Justin, this is my younger sister, Carinita Josefina, but if you call her that, she'll kick your ass, so Carrie is fine." Rocky winked at his livid sister.  
  
" Nice to meet you Carrie. How long have you known that Rocky was a Ranger?" Carrie eyed her brother and answered simply.  
  
" Since your press conference, eh 'hermano'?" Rocky rubbed his head sheepishly.  
  
" Sorry Care Bear," said Rocky, ignoring the glare he received at Carrie's baby nickname.  
  
" So can you check Penny's ribs for me Carinita?" She nodded, and walked over to the sleeping woman.  
  
" Could you guys leave? I have to remove her shirt." The guys left and Carrie prepared Penny for an examination.  
  
" Where? What's going on?" Penny murmured as she came to. Feeling fingers on her stomach, she screamed and pulled away.  
  
" Keep away from me creepo!" Penny went into a defensive stance, listening for any attackers as her head spun.  
  
" Penny? Don't worry. It's me, Carrie DeSantos. I'm Rocky's little sister, and we met once when Rocky was in 12th grade. I was just checking to see how bad your ribs were." Penny relaxed, and came a little closer.  
  
" Oh. Sorry Carrie. I can't be too safe you know."  
  
" Yeah. Now if you don't mind, let me finish. I think you have some bruised ribs, but that's it."  
  
" Oh. Good I guess."  
  
A few minutes later, Carrie entered the kitchen where Justin and Rocky were talking, while Penny put on her shirt.  
  
" She'll be okay, but she needs to take it easy for a while."  
  
" I'll have her stay in the Command Center so she can heal."  
  
" Uh huh. So then how come you don't invite all the sick or injured? Bruised ribs aren't that bad."  
  
" Well..." Carrie looked at Justin and smirked.  
  
" I sense a crush, huh?" Justin nodded mischievously.  
  
" I do too."  
  
" Don't even. You two wouldn't know about such things about anyways. You're both young'uns compared to me."  
  
" What ever you say Grandpa." Chuckled Justin.  
  
~*~  
  
After hearing from Justin about where they were, Max decided to go searching for a little fun. Looking around the room, he spotted Danny, who was hunched over a table, reading the newspaper.  
  
" Hey Dan," Max looked to see if anyone was near them, and then lightly kissed the broad man on the lips.  
  
" Hi to you too. I thought you were helping Trip fix the laser guns?" Max grinned and shook his head.  
  
" I was feeling weird, so he let me leave." Max winked. A little white lie is okay sometimes, right?  
  
" Oh you!" Danny softly punched his boyfriend's arm, and then kissed his cheek.  
  
" So we'll meet later?" Max quietly asked.  
  
" Yeah, 11:00, in the gym." Max nodded then kissed him passionately.  
  
" Max? DANNY???" Katie looked from one of the blushing men to the other.  
  
" You guys are GAY??" Max nodded slowly, but Danny didn't.  
  
" I think I'm more bisexual, but I guess you could call me gay. I'm in a relationship with Max, but I was attracted to Kendall..." Danny started babbling, until Max covered his mouth.  
  
" Danny is confused about his sexuality, if ya couldn't tell. So are you going to tell anyone about us? We've been trying to keep this under wraps, if you get my drift." Katie just put her hand on her cheek and sat down.  
  
" I won't tell if you don't want me to. I'm just getting over the whole gay thing. Not that that's a bad thing!" she said hastily.  
  
" It's fine. So you won't tell?"  
  
" I won't if you tell me about how you to got involved with each other."  
  
" Okay, deal." The two men began to talk to the listening Katie, as rain began to drizzle outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Heh heh. My views on why Max and Danny went around the world together, instead of doing other things with their lives. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, if you feel I'm ignoring one character over others or that I should focus a scene on a couple that I've established so far, please feel free to add that in your review or email me. ~Alli  
  
P.S. If you ever get acid splashed on you, don't try toothpaste. It probably doesn't work. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8: New Chances

ACK! I'm so confused! There are so many loose ends in this story that I don't know what to do! Oh well, such is the life of a struggling writer. Anyways, here's a new chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taylor struggled to reach a jar of peanut butter on the top shelf, her fingertips just barely brushing the side.  
  
" If only this could be lowered half an inch," she grumped, jumping to grab it.  
  
" Here. Lemme help you." She jumped at the sound of a man's voice, until she realized who it was and frowned. Eric reached and grabbed the jar, making sure his front rubbed warmly against her back, before opening it and handing it to her.  
  
" I would of gotten it eventually. I just wanted to see if I could reach it." She sniffed, indignantly, as she attempted to ignore the intimate gesture.  
  
" Whatever you say Miss Priss."  
  
" I'm sorry, but what did you call me???"  
  
" Miss Priss. And don't say anything. If you can call me Dino Boy, I can call you Miss Priss." He pinched her cheek and walked away.  
  
" You come back here, you, you arrogant egomaniac!" Eric turned back and smirked.  
  
" You wound me with your words Miss Earhardt."  
  
" Freak."  
  
" Ah. I understand... Someone's PMS-ing here." That did it. Taylor grabbed a spoon and began flinging globs of peanut butter at Eric. He ducked and ran for the jam, which he managed to smush in Taylor's hair.  
  
" There. We're even!"  
  
" No, we're not!" Taylor grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted it all over his clothes.  
  
" You're going to get it now!" A massive food fight of two broke out, until Taylor slipped on some whipped cream, pulling Eric down on top of her. For a few moments, neither spoke, their breaths coming out in gasps.  
  
" I bet you're enjoying this position." smirked Eric, making no attempt to get up. Instead, he placed a little dollop of the sweet cream onto the tip of her nose, making her squirm beneath him.  
  
" You wish I were." They stared at each other's faces, only millimeters apart, when Eric finally closed the gap. Quiet sighs came from both as they gave in to their growing tension.  
  
" I bet you loved that," whispered Eric, kissing Taylor's neck and lips.  
  
" Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Now if you'll get off me, I'm going to take a shower."  
  
" Can I join you?" That was answered with Taylor winding up a towel and smacking him hard on his butt.  
  
~*~  
  
" So what's up with Master Evil?" Carter asked, as he entered the Power Chamber.  
  
" Nothing right now C. It seems as thought the council is inactive." Said Alpha 6, as he put a top hat on.  
  
" Uh. What's up with the stove pipe hat Alpha?"  
  
" I have a date with Miss Circuit, and I wanna look snazzy." That quieted Carter, who left to ask Trip if Circuit was a girl.  
  
" Hey Carter!" Dana walked up to him and his face lit up with a grin. Sure, it had taken a while to build up his nerve, but every nervous second he'd ever spent thinking about *them* was worth it tenfold as he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
" I missed you."  
  
" You're sweet Grayson. C'mon, I need some help unloading the Rescue Rover."  
  
" Wait, I have a question. Is Circuit..."  
  
~*~  
  
" What'cha up to?" Cole asked, as he entered the kitchen. Alyssa turned to him and held up a frying pan.  
  
" I'm making lunch. Egg salad sandwiches and salad."  
  
" I hope this isn't overworking you. I mean, there's a big difference cooking for seven to thirty-seven."  
  
" It's okay. After I got used to cooking in bulk, it became easier."  
  
" I just don't want you getting hurt or something." Cole began massaging Alyssa's shoulders, who relaxed into his touch.  
  
" Thanks for the concern, but I think I'm okay." He nodded happily, as his hands continued to rub her muscles.  
  
~*~  
  
" Trini? Can you hand me the decolianizer?" Billy asked, getting out from under the Dragonzord.  
  
" Sure love," she handed what seemed like a cross between a screwdriver and a remote control, and kissed him on his cheek. Billy put the tool down, wiped off his hands, and then wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.  
  
" Say Trini? How would you feel about going on vacation?"  
  
" Right now? Don't you think it's bad timing?"  
  
" No. When this is all over. Maybe to Santa Barbara, or Palm Springs... Just you, me, and a Mediterranean climate."  
  
" Ooh. Sounds very tempting," she leaned in and began to kiss him, her tongue twining with his.  
  
" Are we interrupting something?" In walked two chuckling people.  
  
" Hi Aisha, Zack. Yes, you were interrupting something," said Billy, still holding Trini.  
  
" Sorry my main brain, but we need this fixed ASAP," Zack handed him a long silver stick. Trini's eyes bugged out.  
  
" Please don't tell me that's what I think it is!"  
  
" Hardly Ms. Kwan- I mean Cranston. It's a device to jump start engines. Wait... what did you think it is, you kinky mind you?"  
  
" We got it. Thanks Zack," Billy interrupted, before anyone else could speak.  
  
" That's what I thought..."  
  
~*~  
  
" Yo Kat. Come here." Jason motioned over to her as he washed the breakfast.  
  
" What is it Jase?"  
  
" How are you holding up in all this?"  
  
" I've been better. The only thing I wonder about is would we have survived if every day as Rangers were like this." Kat shuddered, as the thought past in her mind again. Shaking it off, she grabbed a towel to dry the tableware.  
  
" Well, since it didn't, I suppose we're feeling what it's like now." Kat stopped drying.  
  
" Jason... another thing that's been on my mind lately is something that Tommy said." She turned to look at him, worry lines creasing her face.  
  
" What if we fail? What if we're all killed, and Earth is defenseless? But I suppose we don't want to think about it..."  
  
" Well, I guess we'll have to, because it's a definite underlying feeling that has always been there. But think about this Kat. If we were to die tomorrow, there are always our friends, and our students, and everyone in the world. We're not the only ones who are able to fight. We're just blessed with these important powers." Kat nodded sadly, and found herself in Jason's arms.  
  
" I didn't mean to make you sad Kat. I just thought you'd like to know my honest thought."  
  
" I do, and I'm glad you told me... I just didn't think you'd be so blunt. Tommy never is that blunt."  
  
" Maybe that's why we get along so well. Where he's tentative, I'm blunt, and where I'm cautious, he's more outgoing."  
  
" I suppose."  
  
" Kat!" The two turned in unison towards Tommy's voice, and quickly pulled apart.  
  
" I better go see what Tommy wants..." whispered Kat before leaving the room.  
  
" Oh hell..." Jason muttered, running his hand through his hair. Out of every woman he could have fallen for, it was his best friend's girlfriend.  
  
' Why does my life have to be such a damn soap opera?'  
  
~*~  
  
Tommy nervously searched for his girlfriend throughout the house. He had something very important to ask her. As he went from room to room, he reached into his pocket and felt the small velvet covered box, his source for comfort. Originally, the ring had been for Kim, but now... Kim was no longer his, and Kat was just as wonderful.  
  
" Kat! Kat, where are you?" Kat walked out of the kitchen to her boyfriend, bewilderment on her face.  
  
" What is it love?"  
  
" We've been dating for 7 years on and off, and I think it's time to ask you something. Oh man... Kat, would you marry me?" Tommy got onto one knee and pulled out a small diamond ring. Kat nodded, speechless, and Tommy slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
" I want to make you very happy Kat."  
  
" I want to make you happy too." The two hugged in the hallway, not realizing that someone was watching them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kim couldn't believe the news she'd just received. Tommy and Kat were getting married? She knew that the Dear John letter had been harsh, but she had explained to him 3 years ago about why she had sent it. Turning around as she heard a groan, Kim noticed a hunched over man. Though she had come out to seek solace, helping Jason seemed more important.  
  
" Jason?" Kim walked over to the man, who was sitting on the small Angel Grove pond dock.  
  
" Hmm? Oh... hey Kim."  
  
" Why aren't you in there saying congratulations to your best friend? Did you two get in a fight about something?"  
  
Taking a sideways glance at the original Pink Ranger, he gave her a rueful smile.  
  
" I wish it was only that... It's fine Kimberly."  
  
" No it isn't! The Jason I know would be the first person to go and shake his bro's hand. Please Jason. What's wrong?" A long pause on Jason's part became evident. Kim waited silently, twisting her bracelet around her wrist, until finally with a sigh, she got up.  
  
" When you're ready, I'm here for you. You're no longer team leader. You don't have to keep your emotions bottled up from me." She began to walk back to the picnic, when he murmured.  
  
" Even though Kat and Tommy are together, you still are in love with him?"  
  
" Pathetic, huh?" Kim sat back down.  
  
" Not to me..." Kim stared at her friend's sullen face, and gasped.  
  
" Kat. You're falling in love with her."  
  
" Try fallen."  
  
" How? When?" Jason scratched his head, and thought.  
  
" Maybe it happened when King Mondo brainwashed Tommy, and Kat and I had to search for him. Or maybe it happened just recently, when I was talking to her and I... I guess I saw a side of her I never knew of. I really don't know." Kim came over and sat next to him.  
  
" So what are you going to do?" Jason chuckled dryly at Kim's question.  
  
" Smile, and wish them all the luck in the world." Kim laughed. Jason always had that way of summing up someone else's feelings perfectly.  
  
" Okay. So ready to smile like lunatics?"  
  
" Lead the way McDuff." Jason held out his arm and Kim graciously accepted it.  
  
~*~  
  
" Congratulations Bro," said Jason, hugging Tommy hard.  
  
" Thanks Jase." Jason turned and hugged Kat close, while whispering in her ear.  
  
" All the best in your marriage Kat." She nodded, and stepped away from his hug, unable to look into his eyes.  
  
" I wish you both the happiest marriage," Kim smiled weakly, hugging Kat.  
  
" Thank you Jason, Kim."  
  
" Wait. How did you guys know about us getting married?" asked Tommy.  
  
" News travels fast," Kim said simply.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, after the jovial engagement party, Justin sat in the Power Chamber, typing rapidly on the big computer as he researched about the Council.  
  
" Justin? What are you doing still up? It's 2 in the morning." Tommy walked in and flipped on a light. Justin cringed as his eyes got used to the new brightness.  
  
" Hey Mr. Marriage. I've been researching the Council of Evil. In the last battle, I managed to throw a homing device on the monster. Hopefully they haven't discovered it, and we are getting an unhampered reading."  
  
" Well, you can do that later. First, you have to get in a bit of sleep. I bet even Master Evil isn't up right now." Justin nodded and stood up, finally feeling the tiredness wash over him.  
  
" Come on." And the two men left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
TJ walked into the cozy living room, looking for Cassie. It turned out she had fallen asleep at one of the many sofas while doing research on the Council. As he approached her, he noticed the innocence that was washed over her features... an innocence that was missed during these strenuous times.  
  
" Cass?" he nudged her with his fingertips, but to no avail. Finally, with an inward sigh of glee, he picked up Cassie and, surprised at how little she weighed, walked towards her room.  
  
" So, did she faint with your charm, your kiss, or your breath?" teased Justin, as he passed by with Tommy.  
  
" Very funny. She fell asleep in the living area, and I'm taking her to her room." Almost ironically, Cassie snuggled closer into TJ's chest and sighed lightly.  
  
" Sure Teej, as you say," Tommy chuckled to his successor, and patted him on the back. TJ continued walking, and when he got into Cassie and Ashley's room, laid her down on one of the cots.  
  
" Sleep tight my Pink Ranger..." Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Smiling broadly, he tiptoed back into the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Opening an eye slightly, Cassie grinned. She had woken up when they had passed Tommy and Justin. So, TJ Johnson, the guy every girl wanted, liked her! 'I'll talk to him in the morning...' she thought happily, as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, this definitely wasn't my best chapter, nor my favorite, but it was okay. Can you believe that I, Miss Jason/Kat-lover, put Tommy and Kat together??? But never fear! It'll all work out in the end. Anyways, please review as soon as you finish reading this, and when you're done with this, read my other stories and review! ~Alli  
  
Dana Grayson: Well, I added a teeny bit of C/D in the chapter, but I'll try and squeeze in a bigger scene in next time...  
  
Dagmar: Is that an offer? *smiles hopefully*  
  
Angelita: Yeah, all I needed was a little motivation. Thank you for the review! 


	9. Chapter 9: No More

~  
  
Kim hummed quietly to herself as she walked outside of the Command Center. It was 3 in the morning, and she doubted anyone was out here, making it the perfect place to reflect. Just as she reached the pond, Kimberly heard rustling in the reeds.  
  
" Hello? Who's out here?" There was more rustling, but no answer.  
  
" This isn't funny! Zack, if that's you, I will hurt you."  
  
" How about I hurt you Ranger?" Divatox came splashing out of the water, a dozen of Piranhatrons along with her.  
  
" I've had more than enough trouble with you Divatox!" yelled Kim, hoping that she would wake someone, but she was so far away from the base...  
  
" I'm sure you have Miss Kimberly, but I think a little more wouldn't hurt. Piranhatrons, attack!" It was 12 against one, and Kim was quickly being defeated.  
  
" Now, get her!" screamed Divatox, as Kim felt a rag being pressed against her mouth and nose, before horrible fumes replaced any thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
" Good morning TJ, Andros, Tommy; Morning Ashley and Kat," said Cassie cheerfully, as she entered the large kitchen. They were all half asleep and munching on cereal.  
  
" Did you sleep well Cass?" asked Tommy, sneaking a glance at a blushing TJ.  
  
" Very well. Hey, do you think I can ask you something TJ?"  
  
" Um, sure. What is it?"  
  
" Can we go outside? It's kind of personal." TJ almost gagged on his Raisin Bran, as the others looked from one to the other.  
  
" Yeah, uh, sure we can." TJ got up and walked with Cassie out to the patio.  
  
" Something tells me that Miss Chan has the hots for TJ." Said Tommy, chuckling.  
  
~*~  
  
" What did you want to ask me Cass?" TJ asked nervously.  
  
" Okay, um, how do I say this?" She struggled to find the words, without seeming either ridiculous or giggly.  
  
" It's me Cassie, you know you can tell me anything." That sentence alone somehow lifted a great weight off her heart.  
  
"Okay... I wanted you to know I was awake last night when you put me into my room." A light blush crept onto TJ's cheeks.  
  
" Oh. I'm really sorry, because I thought you were asleep, and-"  
  
" Would you like to spend lunch together? I was hoping to eat down by the pond. For a moment of silence, ya know?" Cassie interrupted. TJ nodded quickly and grinned at her, his heart feeling giddier than it had been in a long, long time.  
  
~*~  
  
" Has anyone seen Kim? We were going to practice some katas an hour ago," asked Alyssa, walking into the Power Chamber.  
  
" No... and Aisha said her bed wasn't slept in last night either... you don't think she slept with one of the guys?" Katie looked horrified.  
  
" Not even close. This just came in guys. The council has kidnapped Kim." Said Jason, his face drawn.  
  
" And just on time... the council's just attacked Tanya's village and Australia. You have to go." Said Alpha, his arm around Circuit.  
  
" We have to look for Kim! She's more important!" Tommy yelled at Alpha as he burst into the room. The news had just reached the breakfast people, and they had rushed over as fast as they could.  
  
" Tommy. Shouting at Alpha 6 will do nothing." Kat said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. She was a little hurt at her fiancé's anguish, but kept reminding herself that Kim was only a good friend.  
  
" Why not we split up and some of us go to Africa, some of us go to Australia, and some of us search for Kim? We have to decide soon!"  
  
" Danny's right guys. Astro team, can you all stay and look for Kimberly? Then Red, Pink, and the sixth Rangers, go to Newcastle. The rest of us, to Lokoja. Now, LET'S GO!!!" yelled Cole, making the decision for once. They all agreed and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
As they arrived in Lokoja, they saw the villagers fighting with their lives. The Rangers broke up to help them, except for Aisha, Tanya, and Adam, who couldn't believe the sights.  
  
" Chief Kimoni!" Aisha, who had stayed in the village for a while, ran over to help the bleeding man.  
  
" Save my people Bandele... save my village..." He fell unconscious, and had to be dragged by Lucas out of more harm.  
  
" Dembe!" Tanya screamed, as a Mutorg attacked her injured brother. Abeni, she saw, was huddled against a tree nearby, clinging to her crying baby.  
  
" Adam!!! Get Abeni out of here!" Adam nodded and rushed over to the curled up woman.  
  
" Abeni? It's me, Adam! We have to get out of here!" Abeni shook her head and whimpered.  
  
" You are aren't Adam! Get away from me!!!" She drew Tupac closer to herself. Adam sighed, and against his better judgment, unmorphed.  
  
" Adam? Adam!" Abeni hugged him close.  
  
" Come on Abeni, we have to get out of here NOW!" Adam literally picked her up, and pulled her over towards the nearby forest. Just then, a loud blast, and they were thrown into the air, and landed with a dull thud. With a groan, Adam got to his knees and crawled over to Abeni.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
" Yes I think... wait. Where's Ade????" With a shriek, she began to search for her son, inching closer and closer to the battle.  
  
" Stop Abeni!" But then she spotted her son. In an almost maniacal run, she scooped up her son... right before an electricity ball slammed into her side. Adam sprinted over and morphed, then knelt down besides Tanya's best friend. She was dead. Gently prying her arms open, Adam extracted little Ade. He was sleeping soundly, as if nothing happened.  
  
" If only you knew what your mother sacrificed for you," Adam whispered, before placing him out of the way.  
  
" Hey are you all okay??" Joel called to a group of villagers who were huddled in a damaged hut.  
  
" Yes, but my wife is hurt. Help us please!" called back an older man.  
  
" Coming!" He leaped into the shelter, just as it caught on fire.  
  
~*~  
  
"How many casualties?" asked Carlos in monotone.  
  
" Too many," Adam glanced at Tanya, who was cradling her best friend in her lap, tears running down.  
  
" How's the chief Trini?" Max asked worriedly.  
  
" He'll live, but walking is another story. A branch hit some nerves in his lower back and severed them."  
  
" Wait... where's Joel?" Kelsey and the others looked about, until they saw him propped up against a tree, almost half his uniform burnt.  
  
" Joel! What happened man?"  
  
" I had an accident with some pyro stuff."  
  
" Let's get you up. I need to see if you have any serious burns." He stood up as Billy and Trini checked his charcoal blackened skin.  
  
" I wonder how the others are holding up?" Justin asked, scanning the ruined buildings.  
  
" I hope better than us. The monster got away again," Rocky said, punching a rock.  
  
~*~  
  
After helping the survivors put out he fires and bury the dead, the Lokoja team returned home to hear what happened in Australia.  
  
" Nothing as bad as you guys. Our monster spewed water, so the worse was that the floods wrecked cars and streets and stuff." Said Zhane, putting his arm around Karone.  
  
" Did you at least get the monster?" asked Taylor.  
  
" Nope. It managed to slip away just as it sent another flood," said Ryan crossly. Dana could only pat his shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry guys. Next time we'll beat him."  
  
" I hope. D-day's in a month and a half."  
  
" Can I talk to you Kat," Tanya whispered, tugging at her best friend's sleeve like a little girl. Kat nodded and the two went outside.  
  
" So did you find anything on Kim?" Jason asked Andros.  
  
" No, but we have located a forcefield around a section of the ship that is stronger than anywhere else. We think that that's where Kim is."  
  
" We'll keep monitoring the spot and see if the field gets any weaker." Said TJ.  
  
" Good. I hope she's still okay..."  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Kat", murmured Jason, as he stepped out onto the balcony. The blond was staring off into the distance, her eyes softly glistening in tears.  
  
" Jason, I want no more of this," whispered Kat, "No more pain or death. Right now, people are sheltered away in Stone Canyon's caves. The children have no sunlight, no play, no happiness, until this is over. People are dying in the world by masses. I just don't know..." More tears streamed down her cheeks. She had tried to seem strong, to be unaffected, but she had met Abeni once.  
  
" Katherine, look at me," he said in his 'leader' voice. Turning her head, Kat looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"As for the people dying by the masses, have you forgotten about all those people we've managed to save? Out of a 100,000 people in Newcastle, only one person was seriously injured and no one died. And think about this. At least for now, the children are safe. If they weren't, you know I would be doing everything in my power to move them. Also, the refugees are going to be transported to Terra Venture for safety when the colony gets a little closer to Earth. Karone has already left to speak with Leo and the heads of Terra Venture."  
  
" Really? You mean the children will be safe and happy?" The tearful blue eyes began to once again sparkle.  
  
" Hopefully."  
  
" Wait. Who ordered this?"  
  
" Well, first I inquired, then it went through Captain Mitchell who spoke with the heads of Terra Venture, then finally, the mayor of Angel Grove spoke with the California's governor and the President."  
  
" Jason! You're wonderful!!!" She leaped into his arms and began to shed tears again, only this time it was joyfully then sadly.  
  
" You're welcome Kat."  
  
~*~  
  
Kim awoke to find herself in a prison cell, with thick chains keeping her from getting out.  
  
" Ah Miss Hart. You're finally awake." Master Evil traced her chin with his gloved finger, and was amused when Kim tried to bite it off.  
  
" You're a feisty one, eh?"  
  
" Well you're an evil monster!" yelled Kim, a sneer riding on her lips. She desperately tried to release herself from the shackles on her wrists and ankles, but to no avail.  
  
" You say I'm Evil, pretty Pink Ranger? You have no idea what Evil really is..."  
  
" Feel my hatred Pink Ranger. Feel the hate that courses through my very veins." Master Evil shoved his thumbs onto her temples, and Kim felt pain rush through her mind...  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
A young boy ran and searched for his mother, who had been carried away by the stampeding crowd. They had been shopping in the marketplace, when all of a sudden; shouts and cries filled his head, and had taken his mother away.  
  
" Please sir! What is happening??"  
  
" Those damned Power Rangers! They're attacking the town!"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Kim cried out as different memories rushed through her as if they were her own. Death, destruction, anger, sorrow, and pure, unadulterated Hate were some of the emotions she felt, and finally, when it ended, Kim was on her knees sobbing.  
  
" Now you know how I feel." He swept away, his long black cape swishing behind him, leaving Kim on the floor, crying her heart and soul out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ack. I've been hit with the Flashback bug. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter, and for anyone who's wondering, I was trying to capture the quote, " Evil is never truly Evil" with this chapter, so if I succeeded, cool, if I didn't... well, I'll try again some other time... yeah, that's what I'll do... ~Alli  
  
PR fan: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're enjoying this!  
  
Lady Lightspeed: You're welcome... I'm not a big C/D fan, but you know what? Every couple deserves a little something, right?  
  
Devistation: Yes, I did do it! (Get your mind out of the gutter! ^_^)  
  
Dagmar: Well, the reason I did the food fight with Taylor and Eric is, not because Issa requested it or for some humor, but because I wanted to play off the scene in "Re-enforcements from the Future" where he steals the book and he and Taylor play around... that was a bit OOC, no? So perhaps that just shows they are frivolous, only just around certain people. Does that make a little sense? Also, they both need to lighten up, especially in a grim situation, and I can just picture Eric trying to help Taylor do that... or that could just be me!  
  
~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Hero

A/N: Ack! Wait! Before you begin, I must apologize, but I used the f-word in this chapter. Now, it is censored, but I still want to make an apology ahead of time...  
  
Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer since *looking back in chapters*, CHAPTER 3! Well, since I'm lazy, you can just read it there, so go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Guys!" Trip called to the others in the room to his personal computer. Finally, after searching for 3 days, he had managed to get a reading on the ship.  
  
" Sensors read that a break in the forcefield in an hour. We can go get Kim, but we should send in the least amount of Rangers as possible."  
  
" As in just one. I'm going," Tommy prepared to morph, before Jason stopped him.  
  
" Tommy... please. For once, don't go off to be hero. We have to think this through."  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?? Kim's in trouble!"  
  
" Jason is right Tommy. You tend to always need to be the champion of everything, when in reality you can't be." Hearing Kat speak of his faults made Tommy even angrier. How dare they accuse him of wanting to be the hero as Kim may be somewhere injured or dying? He looked around the room, seeing grim faces and determined stares.  
  
" You're all against me! You just don't want to see me save Kim because YOU all want to be the heroes! I can't believe you!"  
  
" Tommy, you're seeing things that aren't there. But then again, considering that you haven't slept, eaten little, and have developed a habit of pacing around the computers, you're doing quite well."  
  
" Shut the f*** up Kat." Tommy quickly teleported out, leaving the rest of the Rangers in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
After a horrible night, Kim woke to prospects of an even worse day. She moved out of her kneeling position and felt warm metal rub against sore red skin.  
  
" Breakfast girlie. Better eat up if you want your strength," sniggered Divatox, throwing a bowl of grayish mush at her knees.  
  
" Eat this!" Kim managed to throw the bowl at the pirate's face, and she watched in satisfaction as the stuff gloped down Divatox's face and hair. Divatox screamed and kicked Kim over.  
  
" You insufferable little twit! Porto!"  
  
" Yes my queen?" the plump monster came waddling in at the mention of his name.  
  
" No food for this bitch for three days!" With a growl, she and her personal assistant left the room.  
  
" Good. At least I won't have to eat that puréed slop they call food."  
  
~*~  
  
" Where the hell could Tom have gotten to?" asked Carter, pouring some hot water into a cup for tea.  
  
" When he wants something, he'll get it, even if it means doing something insane. Just like some other Red Ranger I know." Dana said knowingly, hopping up on the counter.  
  
" Hey. I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult."  
  
" Whichever you want it to be." Carter smiled at her, but soon became more serious.  
  
" Do you think that Kim and Tom are okay?"  
  
" Of course they are. I'm sure they've been in worse." She kissed his forehead.  
  
" I know you're worried, but I'm sure that we'll get them back home safely. Besides, they're resourceful Power Rangers." She was just high enough so that Carter could rest his head on her shoulder for a moment.  
  
" I hope you're right. To lose the both of them... I don't know if we'd be able to go on." She nodded sadly and accepted the cup of tea he handed her.  
  
" Well, believe it or not, some things happen for a reason."  
  
" I guess."  
  
~*~  
  
Kat numbly walked out to the pond and fell to her knees.  
  
" Oh my god... Tommy," Kat whispered as she reviewed the events of the morning. What had gone so wrong? She definitely hadn't meant to patronize him, but somehow he took it that way. She laid her head into her hands.  
  
" Hey Kat, I was wondering if you... were doing... okay." Rocky slowly walked over to the blonde.  
  
" I'm guessing that Tommy's never spoken to you like that."  
  
" Never! Tommy's never believed in using swear words. Even *I* use more swear words than he does!" Rocky patted her shoulder.  
  
" Well, Jason was looking for you earlier, but I told him you may need some time alone."  
  
" Thanks Rocky... so how is Penny doing? I haven't seen her around." Kat changed the subject.  
  
" She's been visiting the caves almost all the time, which isn't making her ribs heal any better, but she's okay. At least Carrie and she get along."  
  
" Well, Carrie is quite a bit like you." Rocky raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Meaning?" Kat just smiled slightly and looked down at the ground. It was Kim's bracelet. Kat sucked in her breath as she pointed it out to Rocky.  
  
" Maybe it's a sign." Murmured Rocky.  
  
" Maybe. Oh God, let Tommy and Kim be okay!"  
  
~*~  
  
" I'm going to save you Kim, even if that's the last thing I do!" Without realizing it, Tommy's eyes had turned crazed, his hair unkempt and knotted. He looked just as he felt. A wild man on a mission. He had teleported to the middle of the desert and had morphed, hoping like everything that his first love was still safe, and the others wouldn't follow.  
  
" This better work." Punching the coordinates onto his teleporter, and felt the normal whoosh of air.  
  
It was magical, seeing the atmosphere pass before his eyes through a curtain of red light. After a split second that seemed like forever, Tommy landed, fully materialized, on the Council's ship.  
  
" Great landing spot Oliver," he muttered to himself, searching through the corridors.  
  
" This is like looking for a needle in a haystack." He cautiously opened one door. Storage. He opened the next one. An empty black room came into view. He closed that room and moved towards the next.  
  
" You evil BASTARD!" Kim! Tommy whirled around in the other direction and sprinted towards his ex-girlfriend's voice.  
  
" Please don't shut up Kim. Please!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Now Pretty Ranger, I think I should show you off to the Master." Divatox handed her a Grecian-like dress and a collar.  
  
" Put these on if you know what's good for you." She pushed Kim behind a screen and walked away. Kim, hungry and depressed, did so with no complaints.  
  
" Good girl, now come to me," she walked over to Divatox and looked up. In a defiant move, Kim didn't move, and Divatox had to walk over and slap her.  
  
" Bad move Kimmy. Now we say hello to Master Evil," The space pirate attached a leash and the two went to the meeting room.  
  
" May I present the Council to the pathetic Pink Ranger, Kimberly." Kim was thrown onto the floor with a bone-crunching thud, then picked up by Vypra to stare at Master Evil's mask. He grinned and tapped his head, a reminder of the nightmare he had shoved into her.  
  
" She really is a beautiful woman," Master Evil ran his finger from the bottom of her neck to the edge of her chin.  
  
" Almost as beautiful as my mother... my breathtakingly beautiful mother." He sighed and kept his hand on her soft cheek. Almost in one split second, Kim yanked on her leash, and hit Master Evil straight on the face.  
  
" You whore! Master Org, hurt her." He stood up and rubbed his cheek.  
  
" You evil BASTARD!" Kim screamed right before she felt an electric shock radiate through her body.  
  
" Good job. Now, let's go. Zedd, you and your woman stay here and guard her."  
  
" Hey! I'm not his woman!" screeched Rita Repulsa, but Master Evil had already left. Zedd looked around for signs of Master Evil, and when he was satisfied that only he and Rita were there, he sat on Master Evil's throne.  
  
" How do I look?"  
  
" Oh Zeddy!" cooed Rita.  
  
" Hand Kim over, Zedd." Tommy interrupted, barging into the room. Lord Zedd seemed shocked to see the Red Ranger, but quickly recovered.  
  
" PUTTIES! TENGUS! Attack the Ranger!" The soldiers came popping up out of nowhere and soon surrounded the outnumbered Ranger.  
  
" That's *Lord* Zedd, and why would I? You're in no position to negotiate any longer."  
  
" Says you." With a quick leap, he backflipped over all the Putties and wrapped his arm around Rita Repulsa's neck, pulling her into a tight headlock.  
  
" If you want your wife to live, you'll hand her over."  
  
" Zeddy? Zeddy honey?" squeaked Rita, her airways becoming squeezed.  
  
" So what is it Zedd? Are you going to hand her over, or will I have to go and kill this hag here?" If he had a face, Tommy would of bet he'd look worried. Let his greatest enemy win or let his wife die?  
  
" Well I have your precious Kim!" Zedd pulled the lifeless Kim into his grip. A silent war was being waged with their eyes, waiting to see who would crack first. It was Zedd, who averted his face to look at his wife.  
  
" Fine, but give me her first!"  
  
" You wish. Give her NOW." Zedd groaned and tossed the unconscious woman at him, while at the same time Tommy released Rita and pushed her into a group of Tengus.  
  
" Bad move Ranger!" Zedd took his scepter and aimed at the Red Zeo Ranger, but Tommy managed to teleport out of there first, Kim tight in his arms.  
  
" Damn! Snookie, are you okay?" Rita nodded and toppled over.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, Kim came to, and noticed instantly she was warm instead of the icy clamminess she had been feeling during the four days she was kidnapped.  
  
" What's going on?" Alyssa spun around from her book and smiled at Kim.  
  
" Hey. You finally woke up. You must have been zapped pretty hard."  
  
" What's going on and why am I here? Wait, before you answer that, can I have some water?" The Noble Tiger Ranger handed Kim a water bottle.  
  
" Tommy saved you. He- actually, he can tell you himself. Let me go get him. You know, he's been worried sick... I wish someone would be that worried about me..." Alyssa said aloud, Cole's face popping into her thoughts.  
  
" Don't be ridiculous. Tommy's an engaged man." Alyssa just shrugged and went to contact Tommy.  
  
~*~  
  
" There you are Kat. I was looking for you earlier, but Rocky thought maybe I should give you some space."  
  
" Thanks for the consideration Jase. I did need some time, but I'm okay now." Jason walked closer to Kat before noticing her wrist.  
  
" Isn't that Kim's bracelet?" she nodded.  
  
" I found it when I was sitting by the lake. It helps me to keep praying that Tommy's with Kim right now and the two are safe."  
  
" Can I see it?" She held out her arm, but as he approached her, he tripped and fell against her, his lips touching hers. The two were pressed up against the wall, still body to body.  
  
~*~  
  
" Kat?" After Tommy had cleaned up, he knew that he had to apologize to his fiancée. Deciding that the most logical place would be her room, he peeked into there.  
  
" What the hell is going on???!!!" He roared, seeing the two together against the wall.  
  
" Tommy!" Kat and Jason both turned around, shock and guilt on their faces.  
  
" I knew you two were plotting against me!" Tommy, his emotions still in turmoil, ran out of the room.  
  
" Tommy! I'm sorry!" Kat rushed out in fast pursuit, while Jason could only stand in disbelief. How could things go so wrong so fast?  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Wes, what are you doing in here?" Jen entered the garden to find the man on his knees, digging in mud, with three big pots of flowers next to him.  
  
" Well, I was talking with Danny, and he told me that he had some plants that needed planting, and somehow conned me into doing this. What's up with you?" Jen acted as though she didn't hear him and stared at the plants.  
  
" Must be something bad. Want a hug?" She stared at his dirty hands.  
  
" If you think I want a hug from those hands Wesley, then you're crazy. Actually, we think we found out how Master Evil managed to change the others back to the bad side. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That wasn't really a cliffie, was it? Does anyone know what Lord Zedd calls Rita Repulsa? I couldn't remember. Anyways, let me spend some time answering reviews:  
  
Taylor_Myers: I'm glad you love this... it's been my baby for a REALLY long time. About Kat... well, let's just say I am a Jase/Kat addict, and leave it at that ^__^. Ah, well the DannyXMax image could've been a little, um, naughty, but yeah...  
  
Dana Grayson: Danke!  
  
~ 


	11. Chapter 11: Return

A/N: Do you ever have the feeling like you're doing all sorts of work, yet it seems like it's going nowhere? I'm just bringing up a random subject... sorry. Anyways, please read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Tommy! Will you please listen to me??" Kat cried out, finally catching up with Tommy.  
  
" Why should I? Why do you deserve my time?" His icy voice seemed to even surprise him, but he shrugged it away.  
  
" Because I love you! Because what you just saw was purely an accident!" He stopped.  
  
" An accident? Oh please Kat, don't waste your breath. I saw you and Jason together, against the wall, practically sucking each other's face! How is THAT an accident???"  
  
" It happened all at once Tommy. Jason wanted to see Kim's bracelet, and he tripped, or something, and we smashed lips. There was *nothing* else!" She turned him around and put her cold hands on the sides of his face,  
  
" Please forgive love. You mean the world to me, and Jason and I would never try to hurt you!" He looked into her teary blue eyes.  
  
" If you say so," he muttered. Kat wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Everything was okay now.  
  
" But Jason... he's jealous of me, and of everything I have." Kat froze. Wait. What?  
  
~*~  
  
" You're kidding me." Wes looked skeptically at Jen.  
  
" No, I'm not. Justin and Trip were going over the data, when they noticed something funny. The sensor picked a huge amount of restrained power. It turns out that Master Evil has the Sword of," she looked at the palm of her hand for the name," Dicio-Veritas."  
  
" The Sword of Dicio-Veritas? What is that, another form of Ultimate Evil?"  
  
" Correct. This Sword is said to have been made by Hephaestus, the Greek Blacksmith God, who then had it blessed by Zeus to give to Hera. But, legend says that a foolish peasant stole it, and gave it to his lord... Hurnè." Wes' eyebrows shot up.  
  
" Ah. So that's where Master Evil ties in."  
  
" Uh-huh. But, it's missing a vital part of it... the jewel of Ignislumen. Without it, the Sword can never reach its greatest power."  
  
" Oh great. And let me guess. We don't know where the jewel is?" When she nodded, Wes hit his forehead, leaving a muddy handprint. Jen looked at him funny, but said nothing.  
  
" Do the others know?" Jen shook her head.  
  
" Only Justin, Trip, you, and me." Wes got up to go tell the other Rangers, but she stopped him.  
  
" Maybe you should go wash up first?" He looked down at his dirty hands.  
  
" Maybe you're right."  
  
~*~  
  
As the sun glinted off the deep red jewel, Kat handed the bracelet back to its owner.  
  
" I, I'm so happy you're home safe Kim, and... well, here."  
  
" Thank you, but Kat, you seem distracted." The blonde ran her hand delicately through her hair, a habit, Kim mused, that she must have gotten from Jason.  
  
" I, I know you and Tommy aren't on the most amiable terms, but you've know him the best, even better than Jason."  
  
" Yeah, I guess I do. What's up?"  
  
" Kim, he seems upset with Jason, and I wanted to know... has this ever happened?"  
  
" You don't think best friends are happy all the time? They are rivals, just as much as they are friends. Don't worry about it. It'll blow over." Kat smiled slightly, though her face remained concerned.  
  
" Very well. I suppose I'll go see Tanya... thanks." Kim gave a nod, before watching her friend leave.  
  
~*~  
  
" Ouch! That hurt!" groaned Zhane, as Dana stuck a needle into his arm.  
  
" Don't be a baby," teased Dana, putting a band-aid onto the puncture.  
  
" Besides, you should be happy I came up with this. It'll keep us from getting any colds or stuff until after this is all over."  
  
" I hate needles," he grumbled, rubbing his sore bicep. Just at the moment, Karone entered the ward and saw Zhane.  
  
" Hi Dana, I came to see if you needed help, but maybe Zhane needs me more than you." He glared at Karone.  
  
" I'm in pain, and all you two can do is make fun of me?" Karone went over and kissed his bandage. He looked at her, puzzled.  
  
" It's a custom on Earth to kiss a painful spot to make it better. Did it help?" He grinned and nodded.  
  
" What if I told you I was in pain in some other spots?" Dana rolled her eyes.  
  
" I'd say get out of my exam room and go get Max." She watched as the two shared loving gestures as they exited.  
  
' I wonder where Carter is?' she thought wistfully, but quickly lost the thought as Max came running in.  
  
~*~  
  
Even though he'd been standing there for almost half an hour, Jason still could feel her lips against his. Oh God... this definitely wasn't helping him in his mission to only consider Kat a friend.  
  
" I have to apologize. If I don't, who knows what could happen." But that kiss... No. His mind told him firmly. It wasn't a kiss, only two friends running into each other.  
  
' Yeah? Tell that to my emotions... '  
  
~*~  
  
" And that's when Tommy found us," finished Kat, retelling the event to Tanya, who was listening intently on her bed.  
  
" Kat, you're not telling me what's important." Said Tanya, as she listened to Kat's plight.  
  
" I'm not? So then pray tell what is." Kat replied, annoyed that Tanya didn't see what was at hand here.  
  
" Was Jason a good kisser? I mean, the only person who has kissed him besides you was Emily, but we didn't know her well enough to ask." Kat didn't know whether to hit her best friend or laugh. She did both.  
  
" Tanya! I can't believe you just asked me that! I mean it's hard enough reliving what happened without thinking about Jason and kissing."  
  
" What can I say? With all that strength and heart, he must be pretty good in all the romance departments, especially the s-" Before Tanya could finish, Kat reached out and smacked her with a pillow.  
  
" You and your nasty mind!" laughed Kat, as Tanya retied her ponytail.  
  
" Hey Kat. Can I talk to you?" Both women looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway.  
  
" Oh. I suppose so." She gracefully got up and walked up to him.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Um, can I talk to you in private? Not that I don't trust you Tanya!" He said hastily, looking at his friend.  
  
" I understand, though maybe you two need a chaperone," she winked and left. As soon as she did, Jason began talking.  
  
" Look, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to kiss you on purpose, I really didn't, and I hope everything between Tommy and you are settled." Kat nodded.  
  
" I know it was an accident Jase, and I don't hold it against you. About Tommy and I... well, our relationship is fragile right now, but we'll be okay." She patted his arm.  
  
" Shall we put all this mess in the past?" He smiled and hugged her, and that's when she remembered her fiancé's words.  
  
" Jason... " He drew away to look at her.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hug you-" Damn it. He knew he shouldn't have touched her.  
  
" No, not that. It's Tommy. He thinks you're plotting against him."  
  
" What? Are you serious?"  
  
" I'm sure he's just mad, but he said that you were jealous of him. I know I shouldn't have told you, but I'm a bit worried." He nodded his head and walked out  
  
" Don't worry Kat. Tommy wouldn't hurt me... "  
  
~*~  
  
" Carinita, I'm too busy to help you out. Besides, you have 6 other sibs to pick from. What about Pedro? Or Reese? Or even Rosie?" It was true he was busy. He and Penny were going to go have a picnic by the pond, just like old times, and he would much rather do that than help his little sister move out of her condo.  
  
" Ped's on cave guard duty, Reese is too pregnant to lift boxes, and Rosie wouldn't lift a finger. Besides, none of them can leave without military consent." Rocky groaned, trying to come up with another excuse.  
  
" What about Ranger consent?"  
  
" Rockwell... "  
  
" Okay, okay. Um... what if someone else helps you? I know Adam's busy, but what about Justin? You know him and I'm sure he'd be happy to help you."  
  
" Well, if he's not busy... sure. I wouldn't mind his help."  
  
" Good, I'll ask him. Hold on." After a few minutes, he finally found his successor, who readily agreed.  
  
" Okay. Justin'll be there at noon. I have to go. Bye chica."  
  
" Love you." They both hung up to get ready for their day.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Carrie," said Justin, walking into her condo. He had been in a hurry last time, but now he could really see how nice it was.  
  
" Thanks for coming. I had originally asked my dense 'hermano', but it sounds like he has other things to do. Do you mind packing those books into that box?"  
  
" Sure, but it's nice to know that he wants to spend time with her." Carrie's eyes narrowed.  
  
" Her who?" Justin knew he had said too much, and he busied himself by neatly stacking the books and putting them in. She stopped him.  
  
" Justin? This is my older brother here. I have a right to know who he's seeing." He sighed and looked up at her. The resemblances between her and her brother were uncanny, but she was still beautiful. So beautiful...  
  
" Justin?" Carrie revived him from his thoughts.  
  
" Huh? Oh. Well, from what I heard, he's going out on a date with Penny."  
  
" Penny? The girl he dated in 12th grade? Hmm. Interesting... Oh. Thanks for telling me. I promise I won't let him know you did." She squeezed his hand and went off to put some boxes into her car.  
  
" You're welcome!" he shouted to her, feeling like a dork as soon as he did.  
  
" I'm a loser. I'm in the company of a gorgeous woman, and I'm acting like a loser."  
  
" No you're not. If it weren't for you talking to yourself, I'd think you quite a good catch." Carrie said, walking into his one-sided conversation.  
  
' Oh God... I'm the biggest loser-dork ever to live.' He thought, moaning.  
  
~*~  
  
" Rangers! A monster by the name of MetalMan is attacking Angel Grove. Three U.S. soldiers are down!" Lucas, the only one in hearing range to Alpha 6, spoke into his communicator.  
  
" Hey guys, are you up to a little monster smashing?"  
  
" Sure!" Came the reply from his Time Force teammates.  
  
" Meet you all in the Zord garage. Lucas out." He then turned to Alpha.  
  
" You'd think by now they'd come up with better names... MetalMan? Well, tell the others that Time Force is on it, and we won't be back until we've beaten it. Time For Time Force!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know. Odd ending. Okay, that was chap. 11, and has quite a bit of Justin self-bashing in it. Note to Justin lovers: I DO NOT think he or Blake Foster are losers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rewrite a Rocky/Penny date, and I don't even know how it's going to turn out. As they say in Italy... Ciao!  
  
Lady Lightspeed: Thank you very much!  
  
Dana Grayson: Thanks. You know, contrary to popular belief, Tommy is actually one of the most difficult characters to write about, just because of how different his personality seemed in each season. 


	12. Important Author's Note

To all my readers,  
  
Hey everyone... I know most of you were expecting an update to 'Carpe Diem', but instead I have some bad news. On February 20, my computer was hit with a virus that managed to break through my security. How does this affect my updating? Well, I lost everything I've ever written, including 81 pages of CD text, and the finale... I'm trying as hard as I can to get the backup systems working, but I don't know... I could start from scratch, but I have no motivation to do so after this. For now, I'm putting all my stories on hiatus, and as soon as I can, I'll be back and continuing this project... Wish me luck and hopefully I'll see you around FF.net!  
  
-Alli, aka FiliaScriptor 


End file.
